Talentado
by Shurah
Summary: Ano kasi... salamat na lang kasi kay Tsunade dahil sa pagiging sugalera lagi namang talo kaya ito na lang ang paraan basta basahin nyo na lang.
1. Ang problema

**Shurah: **Yattaaaaaaaaa! ang saya naman nito may Filipino language na hindi na ko mangangamote at maghahanap ng dictionaryo na hindi ko manlaman kung saan tinago

**disclaimer:** sa mga mamababasa dyan por dios por santo mga dong mga day hindi ko pag-aari ang mga tauhan ng storyang ito k'

* * *

**Talentado**

Isang umaga nag patawag ng isang pagpupulong si Tsunade tungkol sa isang problema na magbabago at yuyurak sa reputasyon ng mga genins na ngayo'y mga chuunin na. Maingay sa loob ng opisina ng Hokage at tila ba nagtataka ang mga jounin senseis kung bakit biglaan ang pagpapatawag, malapit ng mainip ang mga okupante ng nasabing silid ng biglang.

**BAM!**

Bumukas ang pinto at natahimik ang lahat ng pumasok si Tsunade kasama ang kayang julalay na si Shizune.

Tsunade: Magandang umaga sa inyong lahat. Bati ng kapapasok lamang na Hokage pagkaupo pa lang nya sa kanyang upuan.

Jounins: Magandang umaga rin po Hokage-sama. Tugong ng mga nagulantang na mga Jounins.

Tsunade: Alam ko biglaan ang pagpapatawag kong ito pero ang usaping ito ay kailangan ng pag-usap at kailang nang masulusyonan at take note hindi na pwedeng pagpaliban. Seryosong sabi ni Tsunade, nabahala at nagtaka naman ang mga Jounins.

Nabahala dahil sa sinabi ng Hokage na kailangan nang maagap na sulusyon at nagtaka dahil ano naman ang kinalaman nila sa problemang ito… ay! Nasabi ko na ba sa inyo na nininerbyos din sila sa kinauupuan nila dahil sa ang nasabing Hokage ang may kung ano mang binabalak at nakangisi ito sa kinauupuan nya habang tinititigan ang mga Jounins na gusto na atang magtago sa ilalalim ng kanilang silya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tahimik ang lahat at matamang nakikinig.

Pagkatapos ng isang oras na pagpupulong lumabas ang mga Jounins na ang iba ay mukhang sabik na sabik gaya na lang ni Kurenai at syempre si Gai, lugong-lugo at ninenerbyos gaya ni Kakashi. Bakit?

_**Flashback**_

_Jounin 1: Hokage-sama ano naman po ba ang pag-uusapan natin ngayon? Tanong ng isang Jounin na kanina pang inip na inip at atat na atat na lumabas ng kwarto dahil palabas na sa TV ang kanyang paboritong telenovela._

_Tsunade: Hmm… tugon ng Hokage na para bang hindi malaman kung paano nya sasabihin ang dapat kanina pa nyang dapat sabihin._

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_The Jounins sweatdrop dahil hindi pa nagsasalita ang Hokage, nabasag ang katahimikan at nagising ang nasabing Hokage ng sumigaw si Gai ang original kapal kilay ng Konoha._

_Gai: ANONG PETSA NA! (With matching liyab mata and horror music in d' background) _

_Tsunade: (inaantok pa) Ay pasensya na medyong naidlip lang ako dahil pagod pako kagabi dahil naghang-out pa kami ng mga ka-Berks ko. paliwanag ni Tsunade and the Jounins sweatdrop uli._

_Tsunade: (nagkamot ng ulo) Bweno hindi na ako magpapaligoy-ligoy pa, malaki ang krisis natin ngayon dito sa Konoha… mangyari kasi kulang na ang pondo natin sa kabang-yaman ng bayan (Bakit kaya? coughsugalcough) at sa dahilan na wala tayong masyadong kliente ngayon mahina ang pasok ng pera. Pagpapaliwanag ng Hokage na sinundan ng mga bulong-bulungan kung paano nangyari ito._

_Kurenai: (aka syota ni Perv) Ano naman po ang naisip nyong paraan para sa problemang ito? tanong ni Kurenai. Ngumiti lang ang Hokage na para bang nasisiraan na sya ng bait. (Muli nanamang tinamaan ang mga Jounins ng NGINIG)_

_Tsunade: (nakangiti pa rin) Dyan kayo papasok at ang mga teams nyo sagot ni Tsunade._

_Jounins: HUH? reaksyong ng mga okupante ng nasabing opisina._

_Tsunade: (starry-eyed ang mga mata) Mag kakaroon tayo ng isang mini-concert at ang mga pinagbentahan ticket ay idadagdag natin sa ating kabang-yaman. sagot ni Tsunade._

_Gai: (starry-eyed din (shiver) Napagandang panukala Hokage-sama, muli nanamang maipapakita ng mga kabataan ang kanilang galing at muli nanamang liliyab ang apoy ng kabataan. pagtatalumpati ni Gai habang nagna-nice guy pose, thumbs up at ang kanyang ngipin ay nag PING!_

_Jounins: HAY! (dalawa na siraulo sa bayan ng Konoha) sinabi na lang ng mga Jounins eh pano ka ba naman hindi masasanay kung sa araw-araw na lang ng ginawa ng Diyos eto lagi ang maririnig mo sa twing andyan si Gai._

_Tsunade: (bumalik na sa katinuan) O sya-sya tama na yan… Hay! Pasaway ka talaga. (parang sya hindi) pagbubuntong hininga ni Tsunade. bawat team kailangan maghanda ng isang palabas, bahala kayo kung kakanta, sasayaw, o magbubuo ng banda (nag starry eyed si Gai), bahala kayo. dadag pa ni Tsunade._

_Tsunade: Naiintindihan nyo ba? tanong nya._

_Jounins: Opo Hokage-sama. sagot ng mga Jounins_

_Tsunade: Tandaan nyo meron kayong 1 linggo para maghanda, yun lang pwede na kayong lumabas. pahabol pa nya, pero bigla syang nagsalita na ikinatakot ng mga nakarinig lalo na si Kakashi._

_Tsunade: (smiling like a manyak) Oh Kakaaaaaaaaaashi! malambing na sabi ni Tsunade sa sobrang sweet I swear may antik nang gumagapang sa sahig papunta kay Tsunade. Napahinto bgla si Kakashi._

_Kakashi: (parang nakakita ng multo o nakaapak ng kung ano man (Yuck) P-po Ho-Hok-Hokage-sama. sagot ni Kakashi_

_Tsunade: Tandaan mo si Sasuke at Sakura ay nasa team mo diba dapat mas maganda ang pagtatanghal nyo dahil ang dalawang estudyante mong yan ay maraming tagahanga at karamihan ng mag binata't dalaga na kasing edad nila ay pupunta dito at malamang ang iba dyan ay pupunta para lang Makita sila kaya…WAG MO KONG PAHIHIYAIN kung hindi…" hindi na tinapos ni Tsunade ang kanyang sasabihin dahil alam naman ni Kakashi kung anong ibigsabihin ng nasabing Hokage kaya dali-dali na syang umalis._

_**End flashback**_

Lugong-lugo si Kakashi dahil alam nya na malalagot sya kapag hindi nya pinagbutihan lalu na pag nalaman ng Hokage na hindi nya mapapayag si Sasuke na magtanghal, madali lang si Sakura at lalo naman si Naruto pero si Sasuke hah asa ka pa.

Pucha pag hindi nya nagawa 'to para ka na ring nagpakamatay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Shurah:** sheesh! sa wakas tapos na ang unang chapter may susunod pa dyan wag kayong mag-alala... pucha dapat matagal ko nang tapos ito kung hindi lang dahil sa mga pasaway-so-called-pinsan.

o pano R&R na lang comments, suggestions, no violent reaction lang pls.

nga pala magsuggest din kayo kung anong gusto nyong ipagawa o mga kanta na gusto nyong ipa kanta sa mga tauhan para naman buhay ay magkaroon ng Ku-

KWENTA! hahahahaha...


	2. Ang Pasaway 1: Sasuke at Neji

**Shurah: **I do not own Naruto. period.

abangan nyo na lang ang mga song fics dito it has lots and lots of it.

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Lugong-lugo si Kakashi dahil alam nya na malalagot sya kapag hindi nya pinagbutihan lalu na pag nalaman ng Hokage na hindi nya mapapayag si Sasuke na magtanghal, madali lang si Sakura at lalo naman si Naruto pero si Sasuke hah asa ka pa._

_Pucha pag hindi nya nagawa 'to para ka na ring nagpakamatay._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pasaway part 1: Sasuke at Neji**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

* * *

Kinabukasan pinatawag ni Kakashi ang kanyang mga estudyante, as usual sa tulay at as usual uli mauuna si Sasuke susundan ni Sakura na surprisingly hindi na inaabala pa na makipagdate sa kanya ang kawawang Uchiha dahil alam naman nya na basted na naman sya kahit magpumilit pa sya; pagkatapos ng ilang minuto darating na ang maingay na si Naruto na bukod sa maingay na mapilit pa basted din naman. At kagaya nga ng nakaugalian mahihintay sila ng ilang minuto para sa kanilang butihing guro..ay teka mali ata bura, bura, bura oras pala na ang kabilin-bilinan na wag mahuhuli (Asus!) at eksaktong 6 ng umaga dapat nasa tulay na.

Sasuke: (Asar na) …

Sakura: Hay! (tititig kay Sasuke tapos magbu-blush)

Sasuke: (tingin sa babaeng kanina pa titig na titig sa kanya) twitch… and blush…

Naruto: … (napagod ata sa pagsasalita)

**7:00 am**

tick tock

tick tock

tick tock

Wala pa rin ang pinaka punctual na guro sa bayan ng Konoha.

**8:00 am**

tick tock

tick tock

tick tock

Wala pa rin twitching… twitching… twitching.

**9:00 am**

tick tock

tick tock

tick tock

Gusto na ng tatlo na gilitan na ng leeg ang kanilang guro at maghi-hysterical na sana si Naruto na biglang.

_**Poof**_

Kakashi: (hay salamat) Magandang umaga mga bata, pasensya na mangyari lang kasi biglang nagwala si Pakkun at pinipilit akong wag ng umalis.

Biglang lumabas ang galit na galit na askal at inumbag sa ulo si Kakashi with his magic hammer na malay ko kung paano, saan at kailan nya inilabas

Pakkun: kapal ng mukha mo Kakashi (biglang nagdisappear away).

Sasuke: (twitch) …

Sakura/Naruto: (points to the kawawang jounin na malapit ng magilitan ng leeg) SINUNGALING!

Kakashi: (suko na rin) fine, fine cncya na tao lang. anywayz kaya ko kayo pinatawag dito hindi dahil sa magti-training tayo kundi… (pasuspence pa kuno) dahil sa…er…ano…kasi.

Sakura: (inner Sakura taking over) Puchanggala sabihin mo na kung hindi (pinapatunog ang kanyang kamao).

Kakashi: (sweatdrop) ok, ok pano ko ba sasabihin to' (may balakubak ata kaya nagkamot) sinabihan kasi kami ni Tsunade-sama na bawat team ay maghahanda ng palabas para sa concert na dadaluhan ng maraming tao na galling pa sa iba't-ibang bayan at kabilin bilinan pa nya na kailangan tayo ang may pinakamagandang palabas at kung hindi ko kayo mapapayag (sabay lumuhod at tumingin sa langit na para bang nagdadasal) lagot tayo pare-pareho.

Sasu/Saku/Naru: (sweatdrop) _paano kaya namin naging teacher ito? Thought ng tatlong chuunin._

Kakashi: o ano payag na ba kayo?

Naruto: Yattaaaaaaaa! Ayos to (posing ala Johnny Bravo) ipapakita ko sa kanila ang aking talento (sabay tingin kay Sasuke) _at hindi ako papayag na malamang nanaman ako nitong Sasuke na to' thought ng maingay na chuunin._

Kakashi: sabi ko na nga ba mapapapayag ko agad to' si Naruto… sabi nya sa sarili.

Sakura: (starry eyed) talaga sir Kakashi? (switching Hinata mode) Kaso baka hindi nila magustuhan ang gagawin ko (asus!)

Inner Sakura: Pucha alang binat-bat sa kin' ang mga yun pag ako na nag-perform…

Sasuke: Hn… ayoko

Kakashi: (parang nailit ang bahay ng bumbay) Sasuke naman mas importante na mag-perform ka yun ang kabilin-bilinan sa kin' ni Tsunade…

Sasuke: ayoko pa rin

Ala talaga tigas mukha nito ni Sasuke ilang oras na nila pinakikiusapan na sumali pero ala pa rin. Mukha talaga na kailangan na nilang gamitin ang secret weapon nila ano yon? Eto

Kakashi: (lumingon kay Sakura na nasa saku land pa rin) (grins na paring manyak (shiver).

Naruto: (na naisip din ang tanging para an na magpapasuko kay Sasuke at lumingon din kay Sakura) (nagkatinginan din sila ni Kakashi and grins also like a manyak) (nahawa ata kay Kakashi at Jiraiya).

Sakura: (napalingon ng may maramdaman na kumalabit sa kanya) huh?

Naruto: Ah… Sakura (turo kay Sasuke) (lingon si Sakura kay Sasuke)

Kakashi: ayaw kasi sumali ni Sasuke baka pwede mo naman sya kumbinsihin…sige na.

Sakura: (sigh) (nagpunta kay Sasuke) Sasuke sige naman na o sumali ka na pleeeeeeeeeeeasse!

(Ala epekto)

Sakura: (inalog-alog si Sasuke) sige na Sasuke.

(Ala pa rin epekto) isa na lang ang paraan.

Sakura: (giving the lalaking ice cube the cutest puppy dog eyes with matching pout) pleeeeeeeeeeassee!

Na pa tingin si Sasuke kay Sakura at aba nag blush, hala ka Sasuke anong gagawin mo ngayon titigan ka lang ni Sakura is irresistible for you pero pag Sakura in a puppy dog eyes and a pout mode is simply irresistible and absolutely your down fall, na akamang-akma sa situasyon dahil alam ni Kakashi at Naruto at napansin nilang may blushing, pagkautal, at hindi pagsabi ng 'no' si Sasuke kay Sakura in short umiibig na ang ice cube hindi lang sa kung sino kundi kay Sakura. Sa wakas the ice cube melted YOSH!

Sasuke: (hinidi makapagpigil mangiti-ngiti pa) fine oo na

Kakashi/Naruto: (high five) olrayyyyyyt!

So pano na yan walang ng isang problema si Kakashi ang problema na lang nya ay kung anong gagawin nila sa concert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamustahin naman natin ang ni Tsunade ng venue at mga props na gagamitin para sa concert.

Shurah: (looks around) aba busying busy ang lahat at si Tsunade (spotted her) ayun kinakawawa nanaman ang mga staff.

Tsunade: (na spot ang kawawang si Shurah) Oi! Shurah dumating ka na rin sa wakas, lumapit ka dito at tumulong ka.

Shurah: (ninerbyos at pinawisan ng malagkit) ah…eh… mamaya na lang may gagawin pa ko' dyan ka (runs away with a dust trail)

Tsunade: (sweatdrop) isa pang pasaway.

Ehem, ehem whew kamuntikan na yun, so to say busy ang lahat at malapit ng matapos ang preparasyon eh pano hindi mangyayari yon pwersahin daw ba ni Tsunade ang mga staff ala tulog ala kain… (sigaw) hoy! Labor abuse yan (Tsunade pops out of nowhere at binatukan ang batang pasaway).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A basta yun na yun kamustahin na lang natin ang team Gai hmm… na kumbinsi na kaya nila si Neji. Tingnan na lang natin

Kasalukuyang nakasandal si Neji sa isang puno sa kanilang training grounds at pinipilit na hindi pansinin ang boses ng kanyang bwisit na teammate na si Rock Lee at ang mas bwisit nyang guro na kanina nagtatalumpati tungkol sa APOY NG KABATAAN hay… sino ba naman ang hindi maiirita dyan araw-araw na lang ganyan.

Gai: (tulo luha tulo sipon) O Neji Prodigy of mine pumayag ka na sa planong ito ng Hokage of ours, at ipakita mo sa kanila ang iyong talento.

Lee: (sangayon kay Gai) Oo naman Neji Palaganapin mo at isiwalat sa madlang ppl ang iyong talento at ang APOY NG KABATAAN.

Tenten: (kanina pang tahimik) (sweatdrop lang)

Palibhasa kasi napayag na sya ni Gai at naisip din nya na wala rin naman syang choice at haller pag hindi ka pumayag hindi ka titigilan ng dalawang yan makakatangap ka pa ng walang katapusang speech.

Neji: (tumingin ka Tenten waring humihingi ng tulong)

Tenten: (napansin na nakatingin si Neji sa kanya gets nya agad kung bakit) _kawawang Neji kailang yatang ako kumumbinsi sa kanya kung hindi baka magkaroon ng 1 min assassination rampage dito at para tumigil na ang dalawa sa pag-speech nila kakairita na kasi thought ng weapons mistress._

Kaya nilapitan ni Teten si Neji at hinila sa kung saan man lugar na di maririnig nila Gai at Lee ang pinag-uusapan nila.

Tenten: (lingon sa likuran baka sumunod ang dalawa, umakbay ka Neji at bumulong) Pumayag ka na dahil kung hindi ka pumayag hindi nanaman matatapos ang speech ng dalawang pasaway na yan.

Neji: (blushing dahil ang lapit ni Tenten) alam mo para matigil ang dalawang yan 1 min assassination plot lang ang kailangan nyan.

Tenten: (sigh) Neji kahit anong gawin mo as long as hindi ka pumayag babangon at babangon yan sa mga hukay nila para kumbinsihin ka nila (lingon uli sa likuran) ganito na lang pagpumayag ka gagawin ko lahat ng ipagagawa ng mga (nag-isip) 3 araw o ano ok ba yon? O kung gusto mo mag-sparing tayo ng kahit ilang oras mong gustohin.

Neji: (nag-isip) _kahit ilang oras kong gustohin (grins evilly na ikinagulat ni Tenten) ibig sabihin masosolo ko si Tenten ng matagal, pero mas gusto yung una dun di naman mapupunta yon ok!. Thought ng stoic na Hyuuga._

Tenten: (nagtaka, natakot, nagulat) _ay! Ano yun mukha atang may ibang iniisip itong si Neji_ (napalunok) isip ni Tenten.

Neji: mukhang mas gusto ko yung unang choice n binangit mo. Sige papayag na ko. (nagsigh in relief si Tenten).

Bumalik na si Neji at Tenten sa kanilang training grounds at tuwang-tuwa naman si Lee at Gai. Ngayon anong gagawin nila sa concert yun ang problema na lang.

So all in all napapayag din nila ang mga teammates nilang pasaway kaya on d way na sila sa paghahanda at pagpa-practice, ang iba naman ay walang hirap sa pangungumbinsi gaya ng team ni Kurenai, kay Asuma naman wala ring problema dahil takot lang ni Shikamaru at Chouji kay Ino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Shurah: **haha ang saya-saya chapter 2 tapos na po (giving the readers a salute) abangan nyo na lang po ang chapter 3

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	3. Isang lingong Practice

**disclaimer: **I Uchiha Shurah does not own Naruto even the song fics that I will use so... wag pasaway k'

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Bumalik na si Neji at Tenten sa kanilang training grounds at tuwang-tuwa naman si Lee at Gai. Ngayon anong gagawin nila sa concert yun ang problema na lang._

_So all in all napapayag din nila ang mga teammates nilang pasaway kaya on d way na sila sa paghahanda at pagpa-practice, ang iba naman ay walang hirap sa pangungumbinsi gaya ng team ni Kurenai, kay Asuma naman wala ring problema dahil takot lang ni Shikamaru at Chouji kay Ino._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Chapter 3: Isang linggong practice**

Kasalukuya nang nagpa-practice ang ating mga bida para sa darating na concert at habang nangyayari yon ang kanilang mga guro ay nagpunta sa Pasaway na Hokage para magulat kung ano nang nangyayari sa mga chuunin. At eto ang nangyari.

Tsunade: (nakaupu sa kanyang thinking chair) O ano nang nangyari sa mga estudyante nyo?

Asuma: (humithit muna tapos buga) Maayos naman po ang practice ng team ko (hithit buga) pasalamat ko lang kay Ino at napapayag namin si Shikamaru.

Tsunade: hmm… magaling ikaw naman Kurenai ano na?

Nag-sweatdrop dahil mukhang may sariling mundo ang mga jowa dahil kanina pa sila nag-uusap alang pakialam ang dalawa kala mo tatlong taong hindi nagkita.

Tsunade: (twitch, twitch) Hoy Kurenai ano na? mamaya nayang lambingan nyo

Kurenai: (ayaw ata bumitaw kay Kakashi) Ah… pasensya na sa team ko naman masasabi kong maayos sila at tinatanong ko nga po sa kanila kung anong gagawin nila sicreto daw po kaya hindi ko na kinulit (yakap uli kay Kakashi).

Tsunade: (sigh na lang ang lola) (sabay baling kay Kakashi at tinitigan ng masama at na gets agad nya)

Kakashi: (nag peace sign) wala naman pong problema sa team ko at malamang sa mga oras na to' nagpa-practice na sila pero sa tingin ko may iba pa silang binabalak gawin bukod sa ipina-practice nila ngayon.

Tsunade: (napa-isip) _hmm… kaka-intriga ano kaya balak ng team ni Kakashi. Thought ng Hokage._ Gai ano na?

Gai: (biglang ipinakita ang karimarimarim na good guy pose) Hokage-sama wag po kayong magalala dahil ang aking team ay kasalukuyang hinahasa ang kanilang mga talento at sa pagtatanghal na ito siguradong hahangaan ng madlang pipol (teeth goes ping, sabay tingin kay Kakashi at ang mata'y nag-burn) _at hindi ako papayag na matalo nanaman nito si Kakashi. Isip ng OA na Jounin._

Kakashi: (napansin na kakatingin si Gai sa kanya) _Hay naku problema nanaman nitong kapal kilay na to' sabi nya sa sarili._

Tsunade: (sawakas bumaba na ang isip sa ulap) Magaling… paalala ko lang na ayos na ang mga gagamitin sa corcert onting detalye na lang ang aayusin at matatapos na to' at isa pa may isang lingo na lang kayo para maghanda maliwanag bayon (nods ang mga Jounins) sige makakaalis na kayo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo! Hindi ko na bibigyan pa ng mga detalye kung paano, saan at whateva' sila nag practice summarize ko na lang eto mga nangyari.

**Lunes **

Kasalukuyang maayos ang practice ng grupo at malapit na sana silang matapos ng bigla ata na-carried away ang bida nating ubod nang ingay at bigla na lang syang nagwala sa studio (yezz may studio sila) naputol na lang iyon ng biglang…

Sakura/Sasuke: (Jombag sa maingay na teammate) Hoy kulugo may kasama ka dito wag mo solohin.

Naruto: (bulagta sa sahig) pasensya na nacarried away ako hehehe…

Sakura/Sasuke: (death glare) grr… pasaway.

**Martes**

Shurah: (kamot ulo) um… dito wala naman masyadong nangyari except na-carried away nanaman si Naruto na naging dahilan kung bakit kinick-out sya ni Sasuke at Sakura palabas ng studio, at dahil masyado nang nagiging hyper si Lee at hindi na rin sya maawat kailangan na ni Neji at Tenten na bangasan ng mukha ang kanilang ka-teammate para tumigil. Bukod sa mga iyon wala namang especial.

**Miyerkules**

Dis tym mga friends kila Hinata naman nagkaproblema hindi sila makapag simula dahil si Kiba kanina pa hinahanap si Akamaru at sukat daw bang gawing backup singer ang askal eh panay ang kahol at alulong pagkumakanta na sila and turns out na ayun si Akamaru nakalimutan ang practice dahil nakikipag-ligawan sa aso na kapitbahay. Hay naku

**Huwebes**

Ino: Shikamaru

Shikamaru: (tulog)

Ino: (nilingon ang nasabing batugan) Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chouji: crunch, crunch, crunch (nagbukas ng panibagong supot)

Ino: (grrr…) SHIKAMARU!

Ayuuuuuun kaya pala nakatulog sa gitna ng pagpa-practice hay!

Shikamaru: (nagising) ano?

Ino: (handa ng pumatay) NAKATULOG KA SA GITNA NG PRACTICE TAPOS SASABIHIN MO 'ANO' YUN LANG ANG REACTION MO blah, blah, blah, blah……

Hay kawawang Ino ang hindi nya alam tinulugan uli sya si Shikamaru.

**Biyernes**

"Naluma man ang sabon, maong man ay may gasgas nag dahil kay nanay sa husay nya magsampay buhay ay nagkroon ng ku-" maayos na sana kung hindi lang na sapok ni Ino si Shika at ayun hinimatay ang kawawang lalaki

**Sabado**

Kiba: ok practice na tayo handa ka na Akamaru?

Akamaru: arf!

Hinata: ok handa na kami ni Shino (hmm… hindi na nauutal epekto yan kung si Naruto and syota mo)

Shino: … (as usual silent movie drama nito)

Kiba: 5, 6, 7, 8

Kiba/Hinata/Shino: One little two little three little bumbay. Four little five little six little bumbay. Seven little eight little nine little bumbay. Yan ang Indyan buhay…

Well si Kiba at Akamaru bigay todo si Shino… ano pa aasahan mo dyan, si Hinata ok lang. pero naisip nila na parang hindi ata maganda kaya postponed nanaman ang practice para mag-isip ng iba pa.

**Lingo**

Hay pahinga; syempre kailangan yon dahil bukas na ang concert kaya ayun ang mga bida nagre-relax si Neji at Tenten nag sparring (grabe pahinga yan ah) si Sasuke pasaway training din ang inatupag, si Sakura tumutulong kay Tsunade (bait na bata), si Naruto hayun kasama jowa nyang si Hinata sa Ichiraku, anong ginagawa? Edi syempre nagdi-date at si Naruto nagpapakalunod sa Ramen, si Shikamaru cloud watching, si Chouji ala namang ibang ginawa yan kundi kumain, si Ino nasa bahay kadadating lang galing sa pagsho-shopping kailangan daw nya yun para bukas at si Lee aba malay ko malamang tumatakbo nanaman yon ng 300 beses around Konoha, si Shino nasa bahay, at si Kiba naglalaro kasama si Akamaru. Meron pa ba akong nakalimutan? Ala na.

* * *

**Shurah: **haha ang saya-saya chapter 3 tapos na po (giving the readers a wave 'mahal ko kayo' wheeak!) abangan nyo na lang po ang chapter 4 mas marami pang magyayari sa mga susunod na chapters.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	4. Ang Concierto

**Discalimer: **Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Naruto o kahit ano mang songs na idadagdag ko dito kaya kung pwede lang wachamakalit!

* * *

>

>

>

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_**Lingo**_

_Hay pahinga; syempre kailangan yon dahil bukas na ang concert kaya ayun ang mga bida nagre-relax si Neji at Tenten nag sparring (grabe pahinga yan ah) si Sasuke pasaway training din ang inatupag, si Sakura tumutulong kay Tsunade (bait na bata), si Naruto hayun kasama jowa nyang si Hinata sa Ichiraku, anong ginagawa? Edi syempre nagdi-date at si Naruto nagpapakalunod sa Ramen, si Shikamaru cloud watching, si Chouji ala namang ibang ginawa yan kundi kumain, si Ino nasa bahay kadadating lang galing sa pagsho-shopping kailangan daw nya yun para bukas at si Lee aba malay ko malamang tumatakbo nanaman yon ng 300 beses around Konoha, si Shino nasa bahay, at si Kiba naglalaro kasama si Akamaru. Meron pa ba akong nakalimutan? Ala na._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**Chapter: 4 Ang concierto**

Hay! Tapos na ang walang katapusang practice, nakapili na rin sila ng susuotin para sa concert at higit sa lahat nabenta na ang mga tickets at may gagastusin nanaman si Tsunade (sabay lumabas ang matandang bruha at inupakan ako) ok, ok hindi na; sa ngayon na set na ang lahat sa pagdarausan ng concert at in fairness ang daming tao sold out lahat ng tickets at higit sa lahat present nanaman ang ever reliable super obsessive fan girls nina Sasuke at Neji at aba may mga banners pa sila at hindi pa man nagsisimula ang palabas nag sisigawan na sila ng 'I love you Sasuke' 'ang gwapo mo Neji' yung tipong mga ganun ba pero sana lang tigil- tigilan muna nila kasisigaw dahil baka mapaos sila nyan. At syempre hindi papahuli ang mga fan boys ni Sakura at shock of the lifetime fan boys ni Tenten sigawan din ng 'Sakura marry me' o kaya 'Tenten I ang cute mo talaga bastedin mo na si Neji tayo na lang' pero…

Lumitaw si Neji at Sasuke out of nowhere

Neji/Sasuke: (galit na galit) pakyu, wag mo ilitin magiging syota ko

Fanboy: (dumipensa, na pagkakamali nya) hindi mo pa naman syota sorry ka uunahan kita.

Neji: (Activates Byakugan) Tago. ka. na. ma…ma…matay. ka. na

Sasuke: (Activates Sharingan) madapakin hell… tapos ka na

Fanboy: (biglang nabading) aieeeeeeeeee! sorry mga papa nagbibiro lang ako; ang type ko naman talaga ay kayo (sabay kurot sa dalawa, tili) gwapo nyo talaga.

Neji/Sasuke: (sweatdrop)

Hindi pa rin magkahumayaw ang mga manonood at aba nakakagulat pati si Hiashi kasama ang kanyang anak na si Hanabi ay dumalo din. Naghiyawan pa ng husto ang mga tao ng biglang…

_**Boom!**_

Nagsindi pa sila ng fountain (yung ginagamit sa bagong taon) at lumabas ang unang grupo na magtatanghal…

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

* * *

**Shurah: **tapos na! Chapter 4 yah! yah! lam ko masyadong maiksi well… plano ko talaga yon stay tune na lang for more chapters pero I recommend antayin nyo yung solo ni Naruto k' o ayan ha chapter 5 up next

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	5. Ino, Shika, Cho: Babae po ako

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the songs sa loob ng estoryang etu

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Hindi pa rin magkahumayaw ang mga manonood at aba nakakagulat pati si Hiashi kasama ang kanyang anak na si Hanabi ay dumalo din. Naghiyawan pa ng husto ang mga tao ng biglang…_

_**Boom!**_

_Nagsindi pa sila ng fountain (yung ginagamit sa bagong taon) at lumabas ang unang grupo na magtatanghal…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5: Ino, Shika, Cho: Babae po ako**

Lumabas ang unang grupong magtatanghal na walang iba kundi sila Ino, Shikamaru at Chouji at teka wala atang dala-dalahing supot ng chichirya si Chouji pero bago nangyari yon ito ang nangyari kanina sa backstage.

_**Flashback**_

_Chouji: crunch, crunch, crunch_

_Shikamaru: (nakasalampak sa upuan, ano pa aasahan nyo dyan) Hay naku Chouji mag-uumpisa na ang palabas mabuti pa tigilan mo muna yang pag kain mo at baka malintikan ka kay Ino, lam mo naman yon ayaw nun ang panira lalu na sa mga okasyong ganito._

_Ino: (biglang sumulpot) CHOUJI ANO KABA TIGILAN MO NA ANG PAGKAIN AT TAYO NA ANG MAGPE-PERFORM (hinatak ang kawawang batchoy) at isa tayo ang una (lingon sa batugan) at ikaw tulungan mo nga ako dito kung hindi malilintikan ka rin sa'kin._

_Shikamaru: (sigh) oo na basta tigil mo lang pagbubunganga mo. _pasalamat ka mahal kita kung hindi... _Bulong ni Shikamaru pero malas mo lang narinig ata ni Ino._

_Ino: (natigilan, kumunot ang noo, hala ka shika) Anong sinabi mo_

_Shikamaru: (pinawisan ng malagkit, yuck) Aaa… wala (tingin kay Chouji) Chouji ano ka ba iwanan mo na yang mga chips mo (nag-isip) ganito na lang bibigyan kita ng isang taong supply ng chips _

_Dun nakuha ang atensyon ng teammate na nakatira sa kusina._

_Chouji: (nabuhayan) talaga o sige. Pramis mo yan ha_

_Shika/Ino: (sweatdrop)_

_**End flashback**_

At ayun nga ang nangyari kung hindi sinuhulan ni Shikamaru si Chouji wala sana sila sa stage ngayon kaharap ang madlang crowd. Sa una medyo mahina ang tugtog at nang mapalakas na ng palakas ang tugtog doon natigilan ang mga tao ng biglang…

Back-up singers:

girl lalu lalu  
girl lalu lalu  
girl lalu lalu lalu(x4)

Chouji: teka babae ka ba ?

Ino:

babae po ako,

mali ka dyan sa inaakala mo  
babae po ako  
hindi ako clone  
lalong di likha ng iyong ilusyon  
babae po ako

pag nakatagilid  
tingin mo lang ako'y otap  
porket ba bumper ko  
small lang ang sukat  
babae po ako  
no no no  
babae po ako

Hala nagtataka kayo kung bakit eto ang kanta well sabihin na lang natin na minsan ng napagkamalan si Ino na bakla at yung kawawang nilalang na 'yon ay na coma ng 3 buwan kaya nung narinig nila ang kanta na yan lahat nangilabot at naalala yung nangyari sa taong yon, isa pang dahil eh…er… ano pa aasahan nyo walang pakialam si Chouji at si Shikamaru TINATAMAD…

Ino:

di ako bakla klah klah klah klah klah  
di ako shokla klah klah klah klah klah  
nililinlang ka lang ng yong paningin  
babae po ako

Back-up: so so so sweet

Ino:

di ako bakla klah klah klah klah klah  
di ako shokla klah klah klah klah klah  
babae po ako  
wish ko lang  
para wala ng paliwanagan

Shikamaru: teka nga muna sigurado ka bang babae ka talaga?

Ino:

babae po ako  
trip mo ba ang  
subukan pa ako  
babae po ako (you see)

ang hugis ko'y coke  
at hindi ako  
salamat po dok  
pini pini pini pilyo (I'm excited gosh)

kung iyong titignan parang may sikong apat  
na iba iba lang ang kinanalagyan  
pero babae po ako  
sure na sure ako  
babae po ako

di ako bakla klah klah klah klah klah  
di ako shokla klah klah klah klah klah  
nililinlang ka lang ng yong paningin  
babae po ako

Back-up: so so so sweet

di ako bakla klah klah klah klah klah  
di ako shokla klah klah klah klah klah  
babae po ako  
wish ko lang  
para wala ng paliwanagan

Back-up: (girl lalu lalu girl lalu lalu girl lalu lalu lalu (till song ends)

Ino:

babae po ako  
babae po ako  
tell me now

babae po ako  
wish ko lang

babae po ako  
trullly

babae po ako  
period no erase

babae po ako  
yebah yeah

babae po ako  
sinabi ko na nga e

babae po ako  
babae po ako  
babae po ako  
I did tell myself

Ng matapos ang unang pagtatanghal palakpakan ang mga tao habang si Ino inanamnam ang fame sa pagkanta nya ng babae po ako… na kanta ng comedian na si Tuesday (o diba sikat mga pinoy singers sa Konoha) habang si Shikamaru nagpunta agad sa backstage kung saan nandoon ang iba pang mga performers at si Chouji ayun sinundan agad si Shikamaru gutom na daw sya… Ino well… hayaan muna natin sya let her have her moment, habang ang kanyang pader at mader ay nasa audience at proud na proud sa kanilang 'prinsesa' (woot! Prinsesa ng mga bading, ang chaka!)

The lights dimmed the curtains had been closed and it's time for the next batch of pasaway. Sabi yan ng reporter at aba live telecast by satellite… at makikita in the background na box-office at puno ang Konoha coliseum sa sobrang dami ng tao at may daan-daan pa sa labas nakatutok sa gigantic screen TV.

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

* * *

**Shurah: **tapos na! Chapter 4 yah! yah! lam ko masyadong maiksi well… plano ko talaga yon stay tune na lang for more chapters pero I recommend antayin nyo yung solo ni Naruto k' o ayan ha chapter 5 up next

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	6. Shikamaru: Lonely no more

**Disclaimer: **A-10-syon sa mga noypi dyan I do not own Naruto and the songs I'm using hende ko pag-aari yang mga yan k!

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Ng matapos ang unang pagtatanghal palakpakan ang mga tao habang si Ino inanamnam ang fame sa pagkanta nya ng babae po ako… na kanta ng comedian na si Tuesday (o diba sikat mga pinoy singers sa Konoha) habang si Shikamaru nagpunta agad sa backstage kung saan nandoon ang iba pang mga performers at si Chouji ayun sinundan agad si Shikamaru gutom na daw sya… Ino well… hayaan muna natin sya let her have her moment, habang ang kanyang pader at mader ay nasa audience at proud na proud sa kanilang 'prinsesa' (woot! Prinsesa ng mga bading, ang chaka!)_

_The lights dimmed the curtains had been closed and it's time for the next batch of pasaway. Sabi yan ng reporter at aba live telecast by a satellite… at makikita in the background na box-office at punong-puno ang Konoha coliseum sa sobrang dami ng tao at may daan-daan pa sa labas nakatutok sa gigantic screen TV._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**Chapter 5: Shikamaru: Lonely no more**

Ayon nga nag-close na ang curtain pero ang hindi alam ng mga audience may nakahanda pang surprise number ang team nila Ino at take note hindi ito alam nila Ino at Chouji tanging si Asuma lang na teacher nila ang may alam.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, to the people of Konoha sa mga pasaway dyan I bring you Shikamaru!

**Backstage**

Pagkadating agad nila Ino sa backstage biglang bumalik si Shikamaru sa stage aakma na sanang lumabas sa stage si Shika ng bigla syang hablutin ni Ino.

Ino: Shikamaru anong gagawin mo sa stage tapos na tayo (narinig ang sinabi ng announcer) at bakit tinawag ka ulit?

Shikamaru: (titig na titig kay Ino, w/ soft expression) basta pakinggan mo na lang para syo 'to.

Ino: (eyes widen) a-ano…? (lumabas si Asuma)

Asuma: (tinapik si Ino) Basta pakinggan mo na lang hinanda ni Shika para sayo yan.

_**>**_

**_>_**

_**Flashback**_

_Shikamaru: (nakayuko, asus na hiya pa daw) a-ano sir Asuma… pwede ba humingi ng advice s-sa inyo…_

_Asuma: (smiles lyka manyak) hay naku siguro hihingi 'to ng advice para makapag tapat kay Ino. Thought ng teacher nilang chimney._

_Shikamaru: s-sir advice lang para makapag tapat kay Ino hindi ko na kaya itago 'to. pagmamaka-awa ni Shika._

_Asuma: sabi ko na nga ba!... gawin mo kantahan mo sya sa concert para solve na ang lahat…_

_Shikamaru: (nag-isip) hmm… pwede salamat sir! (runs away ang lalaki para sa kanyang sikret practice)_

_Asuma: (stare na tumatakbong alikabok) …_

_**End flashback**_

>

>

>

Nang lumabas si Shikamaru naghiyawan ang lahat and look it's a bird no it's a plane no it's…it's ang pinakatamad na chuunin sa Konoha si…si Shikamaru!

_Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
But words are only words  
Can you show me something else_

_Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way?  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby_

Tulala pati mga bading… first time mo? Oo first time nilang marinig si Shikamaru na kumanta at in fairness pang Konoha pop superstar ang voice pati na sila Naruto tulala akala nila pati pagkanta ay kinamaran na ni Shikamaru at mas lalo naman si Ino di nya akalain na talentado ang ka teammate nya…

_Well I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list_

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You're the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

Might as well na pakingan na rin nya ang lyrics at ang boses ni Shikamaru 'wow' yun na lang ang nasabi nya kay Shika as d' song dedicated para daw sa kanya progresses.

_Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh_

_Now it's hard for me  
When my heart's still on the mend  
Open up to me  
Like you do your girlfriends  
And you sing to me  
And it's harmony  
Girl what you do to me is everything  
Let me say anything just to get you back again  
Why can't we just try? _

_I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list_

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You're the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

At aba may naglabasan nang mga banners na nakalagay 'Shikamaru ang bagong idol ng bayan' at may naghihiyawan pa, but op cors hindi yon pinansin ni Shika busying-busy pa sya sa panghaharana kay Ino na tulala sa ngayon…

_Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh_

_What if I was good to you?_

_What if you were good to me?  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me?  
What if it was paradise?  
What if we were symphonies?  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you?_

Habang kinakanta nya ng bridge ng song patingin-tingin pa ang damuho sa backstage (asus ang sweet!) at syempre tinulak ni Asuma si Ino papunta ng stage just enough na makasilip sya sa stage…

_I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list_

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You're the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely any more_

_Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh_

_I don't wanna be lonely any more  
I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna be lonely any more_

Grabe kinikilig ang lahat sa backstage lalu na sina Sakura, Tenten at wdya know pati si Hinata, sumobra ata ang pagkadense ng tatlo at hindi nila alam na kanina pa sila tinititig-titigan ng kanilang respective unknown admirers well sa case ni Sakura at Tenten pero kay Hinata sa sobrang kilig nya kanina pa pala nya nilalapirot ang syota nyang si Naruto (kawawang bata)…

Neji/Sasuke: (blush nakatitig sa kanilang mga darlins') _kala nyo sya lang just wait a monument meron din ako! Thought ng dalawa._

Nang matapos ang kanta nagbow at dali-daling pumunta si Shikamaru sa backstage; tahimik ang lahat at walang nagsasalita after ng performance

Tahimik

Tahimik

Tahimik

Tahimik ang lahat nang ma-himasmasan si Ino at dali-daling hinablot si Shikamaru for an explenasyon…

Ino: (grr) b-bakit? Bakit hindi mo sa 'kin sinabi?

Shikamaru: (tinitigan si Ino) yun lang ang alam kong paraan para masabi ko syo ang nararamdaman ko.

Ino: (crying) _sniff_ sinabi mo na lang sana (todo iyak) siraulo ka kasi mahal din naman kita eh… kala mo lang kung anong hirap sa pagtatago ng sikreto ko.

Shikamaru: (tulala tapos grins) talaga?

Ino: (nods)

Shikamaru: (grins wider) kung ganon trip mo ko trip kita tayo na!

Uy sila na pero tuloy na natin ang concert at baka mainip ang mga audience… so to say nag-hug nag kiss hindi ko na ididitalye wholesome ang image ko noh!

**

* * *

.**

**Shurah: **tapos na! Chapter 5 chapter 6 up next

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	7. Kiba: Harder to Breath

**Disclaimer: **Hindi po ako ang may ari ng Naruto at ng mga kantang ginamit dito as simple at that

* * *

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Nang matapos ang kanta nagbow at dali-daling pumunta si Shikamaru sa backstage; tahimik ang lahat at walang nagsasalita after ng performance_

_Tahimik_

_Tahimik_

_Tahimik_

_Tahimik ang lahat nang ma-himasmasan si Ino at dali-daling hinablot si Shikamaru for an explenasyon…_

_Ino: (grr) b-bakit? Bakit hindi mo sa 'kin sinabi?_

_Shikamaru: (tinitigan si Ino) yun lang ang alam kong paraan para masabi ko syo ang nararamdaman ko._

_Ino: (crying) sniff sinabi mo na lang sana (todo iyak) siraulo ka kasi mahal din naman kita eh… kala mo lang kung anong hirap sa pagtatago ng sikreto ko._

_Shikamaru: (tulala tapos grins) talaga?_

_Ino: (nods)_

_Shikamaru: (grins wider) kung ganon trip mo ko trip kita tayo na!_

_Uy sila na pero tuloy na natin ang concert at baka mainip ang mga audience… so to say nag-hug nag kiss hindi ko na ididitalye wholesome ang image ko noh!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 7: Kiba: Harder to Breath**

Pagkatapos ni Shikamaru na magtapat kay Ino ok na ang lahat at muntik nang makalimutan kung sino ang susunod, buti na lang mayroon tayong ever reliable na MC to do the job. Whoah! Ito kakapanibago ang Team ni Kurenai nag-form ng banda at si Kiba ang vocalist while playing the lead guitar.

MC: Yo! Handa na ba kayo sa susunod na number (tutok the mic in d audience na lalao pang naging hyper)

Audience: OO!

MC: Ano ulit hindi ko marinig (ay aba nabingi na ata)

Audience: (mas malakas pa) OO!

MC: Kung ganon heto na sila Hinata, Kiba at Shino!

Audience: (cheers)

Pagka-introduce sa kanila biglang nag appear in puff of smokes ang tatlo with their instruments Hinata sa guitar, Kiba vocal and lead guitar at si Shino sa drums…

Hanep ang intro grabe

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle _

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This double vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on

This time rock ang banat ng tatlo, hindi magkahumayaw ang mga audience habang tumutugtog ang banda.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there _

_Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there _

_cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Samantala si Neji hindi akalain na marunong si Hinata tumugtog ng guitar hmm… pwede talentado! Pati rin ang kanyang butihing ama na si Hiashi too shock para isara ang kanyang nakabukang bibig kaya si Hanabi na lang ang nagsara na enjoy na enjoy sa performance ng ate nya

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
_

Unti-unti, one by one lumalabas ang fan club ni Kiba aaayyy! Grabe na itu…

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control _

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

Tapos na ang kanta at high pa rin ang mga fans and op cors proud na proud si Naruto sa kanyang honey…

>

>

>

>

* * *

**Shurah: **tapos na! Chapter 7 chapter 8 up next 

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	8. Hinata: What a girl wants

**Disclaimer: **Yo! As simple as dis hindi ko pa pag-aari ang Naruto at maski ni isa sa mga songs na ginamit ko at (nag-isip at nag-halungkat) last time na nagcheck ako hindi ko pa rin pag-aari

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Unti-unti, one by one lumalabas ang fan club ni Kiba aaayyy! Grabe na itu…_

_  
Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control _

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

_Tapos na ang kanta at high pa rin ang mga fans and op cors proud na proud si Naruto sa kanyang honey…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 8: Hinata: What a girl wants**

Bumalik na sina Shino at Kiba sa backstage at si Hinata ay kasalukuyang nakatayo hawak ang mic sa harap ng crowd at ngayon para sa solo ni Hinata

Hinata: kamusta na kayo? Buhay pa ba? (tutok the mic sa ppl)

Audience: (sigaw) OO!

Hinata: (smiles) mabuti naman dahil hindi pa tapos ang concert

Audience: (cheers)

Hinata: (smiles uli) this song is for my Honey Uzumaki Naruto (lingong sa backstage kung saan naka silip si Naruto para panoorin ang kanyang honey)

Take note hindi na nabigla ang father, sister at cousin nyang si Neji dahil legal naman na sila at since napatunayan na ni Naruto na karapat-dapat sya para sa tagapagmana ng mga Hyuuga after ng chuunin exam nang minsang inatake sila ng mga taga Suna… sa una halos habulin si Naruto ni Neji nung nalaman nya na magjowa na sila ni Hinata pero in d end happily ever after na sila de va.

Audience: (Kilig) yihiiiiiiiii! Uuuuuuuuuuyy!

Hinata: (nag flying kiss sa kanyang honey) para sayo to luv u

**(lam ko corny pero wala lang cute naman eh!)**

Hinata: this song is entitled what a girl wants (sabay lumabas ang mga back-up dancers at si Hinata… wow ang outfit ala Christina Aguilera)

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
_

_I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe  
Like a rock, you waited so patiently  
While I got it together  
While I figured it out  
I only looked, but I never touched  
'cause in my heart was a picture of us  
Holdin' hands, making plans and lucky for me you understand_

Si Naruto nasa backstage at kilig na kilig sa dedication ng kanyang honey…

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
_

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
Yeah yeah _

What I want is whatcha got  
And whatcha got is what I want

There was a time I was blind, I was so confused  
Ran away just to hide it all from you  
But baby you knew me better...than I knew myself  
Say if you love something let it go  
If it comes back, it's yours  
That's how you know  
It's for keeps yeah, it's for sure  
And you're ready and willin' to give me more than

Naalala tuloy niya nung umamin sila ni Hinata sa isa't-isa one sunny Konoha morning at thanks to the game of Truth or Dare na pasimuno ng mag best friend na sila Ino at Sakura

_What a girl wants  
_

_What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
_

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
Yeah yeah _

What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Somebody sensitive-crazysexycool like you  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Somebody who can come and blow her mind like you do  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
You let a girl know how much you care about her, I swear (echo)  
You're the one who always knew..

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
_

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
Yeah yeah _

What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
Yeah yeah_

Nag-bow to the audience si Hinata at dali-daling pumunta sa backstage at doon sinalubong sya ng kanyang honey na si Naruto na abot hanggang tenga ang ngiti at niyakap ang kayang honey

Naruto: I love you talaga Hinata

Hinata: (giggles) luv y too, ano nagustohan mo ba kanta ko

Naruto: but op cors honey ko ata kumanta… pero tats na tats talaga ako nag-dedicate ka pa ng kanta para sa 'kin

Hinata: woo kaw pa luv kita!

Sabay lumitaw si Neji out of nowhere at dinagukan si Naruto

Neji: pasalamat ka at jowa ka ni Hinata kundi matagal na kitang inumbag dyan at isa pa, wag mong lolokohin si Hinata kung hindi… (aambang dagukan uli si Naruto pero di tinuloy)

Naruto: (sweatdrop) hindi ko gagawin yon at wala akong kabalak-balak na gawin yon (nag raise ng hand na parang nagsu-swear) pramis (alis si Neji)

Hinata: (kiss sa honey) lam ko naman na hindi mo magagawa yon eh!

Naruto: (smiles) op cors

At yun na haping-hapi nanaman ang magjowa sa sobrang ka sweetan may dalawang naiingit… (hmmm…)

>

>

>

>

* * *

**Shurah: **tapos na! Chapter 8 chapter 9 up next

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	9. Tenten: Get Right

**Disclaimer: **Yo! As simple as dis hindi ko pa pag-aari ang Naruto at maski ni isa sa mga songs na ginamit ko at (nag-isip at nag-halungkat) last time na nagcheck ako hindi ko pa rin pag-aari

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Nag-bow to the audience si Hinata at dali-daling pumunta sa backstage at doon sinalubong sya ng kanyang honey na si Naruto na abot hanggang tenga ang ngiti at niyakap ang kayang honey_

_Naruto: I love you talaga Hinata_

_Hinata: (giggles) luv y too, ano nagustohan mo ba kanta ko_

_Naruto: but op cors honey ko ata kumanta… pero tats na tats talaga ako nag-dedicate ka pa ng kanta para sa 'kin_

_Hinata: woo kaw pa luv kita!_

_Sabay lumitaw si Neji out of nowhere at dinagukan si Naruto_

_Neji: pasalamat ka at jowa ka ni Hinata kundi matagal na kitang inumbag dyan at isa pa, wag mong lolokohin si Hinata kung hindi… (aambang dagukan uli si Naruto pero di tinuloy)_

_Naruto: (sweatdrop) hindi ko gagawin yon at wala akong kabalak-balak na gawin yon (nag raise ng hand na parang nagsu-swear) pramis (alis si Neji)_

_Hinata: (kiss sa honey) lam ko naman na hindi mo magagawa yon eh!_

_Naruto: (smiles) op cors_

_At yun na haping-hapi nanaman ang magjowa sa sobrang ka sweetan may dalawang naiingit… (hmmm…)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 9: Tenten: Get right**

Magulong-magulo na sa audience at ang excitement ay umaabot na sa kabalun-balunan ng mga manonood kaya naman mas hyper sila ngayon at hindi na makapag-antay sa susunod na performance. At ahem si Tenten na yon…

Audience: (nagulat ng biglang may lumabas na usok sa stage) …

Nak ng kalabasa si Tenten at ang kanyang ever so favorite song na Get right by J.Lo

_Sir Gai:_

_Guess who  
J to the Lo  
F to the 'ab'  
Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah  
I'm ain't Mr. Right, I'm Mr. Right Now (Oh!)  
I keep women in thongs comin' along (Oh!)  
Invisibly set stones, some of them prone  
I can tell you ain't never had someone this long  
One night, have them bumpin' my song like 'mmm, mmm' girl  
You ain't know I was comin' this strong  
Now you know not to come at me wrong  
I get right, uh_

At aba special participation of Sir Gai na hindi manlang mahiya at magpalit ng damit green spandex pa rin ang suot ng talipantas na 'to

_Tenten:_

_You lookin' just a little too hard at me  
Standin' just a little too close to me  
You sayin' 'Not quite in love' to me  
You sippin' just a little too slow for me  
No doubt you're playin' real cool homey  
Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me  
Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be  
So let yourself go and get right with me!  
_

_Chorus:  
I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right _

I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right

Talaga naman hataw na hataw ang dalawa along with the back-up dancers

_Tenten:_

_Your lips talkin' about I play too much  
Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants?  
My hips movin' oh so slow (so slow)  
Bar tab lookin' like a car note (car note)  
All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever you want baby let's ride  
And whatever you want you let me decide  
Just put your name on the dotted line  
_

_I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right_

Kung si Hinata ala Christina Aguilera eto naman si Tenten ala J.Lo hala sige sayaw Tenten sayaw pati bihis nya mala J.Lo

Tenten:

_So much we got to say, but so little time  
And if tonight ain't long enough, don't leave love behind  
Baby take my hand I'll show you why _

I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up (Oh, oh, oh)  
We can get right, get right, tonight (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
We can get right

At habang ang mga fanboy ni Tenten ay di magkahumayaw sa paglalaway at pagche-cheer may isa naman dyan na gusto nang pabalikin si Tenten sa backstage para hindi na matitigan pa ng kung sino mang lalaki dyan _coughNejicough_

_Sir Gai:_

_It's slim with the tilted rim on 20 inch rims  
Rock up wrist watch, 6 inch Timbs  
Button-up shirt cuffed with the French trim  
So you can tell a man get to the right (Oh)  
I'm in the driver's seat, you sit to the right  
And this is just to get to the flight  
I like the way it fit to you tight  
So I'mma show you the world in a day for you  
Even get to the night  
I'm lookin' for a dime, but I don't need a penny though  
Any old wannabe Jenny-Lo, no!  
Plenty dough and there's plenty more where it come from  
I'm the Real Talk where I come from, Oh!_

Hanep ang galing hindi ko alam na talentado pala si Sir Gai sa pagra-rap at si Lee tuwang-tuwa sa idol nya sheez… pero isip ko lang si Sakura kaya ano naman ang pasabog nitong baklang i2 abangan nyo na lang

_Tenten:_

_I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right _

I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right

I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right

Hayan tapos na, siguro naman ititigil na ni Neji ang pagbibigay nya ng death glares sa fanboys ni Tenten (yaan mo pare sayo din mapupunta yan)

>

>

>

>

* * *

**Shurah: **tapos na! Chapter 9 chapter 10 up next

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	10. Neji: You and me

**Disclaimer: **Yo! As simple as dis hindi ko pa pag-aari ang Naruto at maski ni isa sa mga songs na ginamit ko at (nag-isip at nag-halungkat) last time na nagcheck ako hindi ko pa rin pag-aari

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Hanep ang galing hindi ko alam na talentado pala si Sir Gai sa pagra-rap at si Lee tuwang-tuwa sa idol nya sheez… pero isip ko lang si Sakura kaya ano naman ang pasabog nitong baklang i2 abangan nyo na lang_

_Tenten:_

_  
I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right _

I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right

I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right

_Hayan tapos na, siguro naman ititigil na ni Neji ang pagbibigay nya ng death glares sa fanboys ni Tenten (yaan mo pare sayo din mapupunta yan) _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 10: Neji: You and me**

Wow ang init! Oo tama kayo ang init nga alam nyo ba kung bakit dahil si Neji after nung matapos ang performance ni Tenten galit na galit at sa sobrang init ng ulo halos mag-apoy na ang back stage, hmmm… si Sasuke kaya malamang buong Konoha coliseum ay magliab; lalu na nung marinig nya yung mga hukluban na yon (ayon sa kanya) na humihingi ng encore kay Tenten, hay Neji anong gagawin mo ngayon

Pero since ikaw na ang susunod na performer might as well ipakita mo na kung sino ang taong dapat nilang harapin bago makalapit kay Tenten ng isang dipa… a man must do what his gonna do! Ok ba?

MC: Mga fangirls at fangays handa na ba kayo?

Audience: (cheers) OO!

Fangirls/Fangays: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Ilabas nyo na si papa Neji o si papa Sasuke!

MC: well hindi na namin kayo paghihintayin eto ang isa sa mga hinihintay nyo pls. well come Hyuuga Neji!

Lalu pang gumulo at umingay sa loob ng coliseum ng lumabas si Neji in a Puff of smoke kisama si Tenten sa guitar at si Lee sa drums at ehem si Neji sa lead guitar (same arrangement nila Kiba) at sinimulan na ang tugtugan…

Neji: umm… bago ko magsimula ang kantang ito ay para sa isang babaeng espesyal para sa 'kin

Fangirls/Fangays: Awwww! (sorry mga bakla taken na si Neji)

Tenten: (ay! Nalungkot) …

Neji: (tingin kay Tenten na ikinagulat nya) Tenten para sayo ito ask me later na lang sa backstage (senyas kay Lee)

Lee: (nods)

Sinimulan na ni Neji ang intro bagamat fuzzled pa rin si Tenten ginawa na lang nya tumugtog na rin sya at might as well pakinggan na rin nya ang song na para daw sa kanya

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Wow ang ganda ng boses smooth na smooth kaka-in love na kahit na ang mga fans nya na babae at bakla nakalimutan na sawi sila at na in love pa lalo kay Neji

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Hindi makapaniwala si Tenten na sa loob ng maraming taon nang pagiging magkateam nila ay hindi nya aakalain na ang taong mahal nya ay pareho sila ng nararamdaman para sa isa't-isa

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Pinakikinggan nyang mabuti ang bawat linya sa kanta at talaga naman touch na touch sya

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Lalu na kung ganito kaganda ang boses ng taong kumakanta para sayo. Kaka in love di ba.

Yehey! Tapos na ang kanta at siguro naman Neji panahon naman na para umamin ka. Pagdating nila sa backstage parang nagpe-prepare ata si Neji sa isang mahabang paliwanagan at si Tenten naman tahimik lang di alam kung pano sisimulan ang pagtatanong, at si Lee umalis muna para makapag-usap ang dalawa.

At si Neji ang unang bumasag ng peace.

Neji: (blushing at nahihiya pa kamo) a-ano T-Tenten… kasi ano eh!

Tenten: (blushing) hehe!

Neji: _oh hell tapusin ko na nga ito bahala na kung basted_ thought ng Hyuuga

At sa isang kisapmata inakap nya agad si Tenten at tila ayaw bumitaw habang nangyayari iyon si Tenten naman ay hindi makapaniwala sa nangyayari

Neji: (ay aba may pagka-romantiko din naman pala itong taong to kala ko puro yelo sa loob) Tenten… alam ko na naninibago ka sa 'kin pero sasabihin ko rin naman ito eh! Na matagal na… sobrang tagal na akong naghintay nang pagkakataon na sabihin ito at eto nayon, I love you Tenten, at alam ko na hindi-

Bigla tinakpan ni Tenten ng kanyang daliri ang bibig ni Neji para patigilin ito sa pagsasalita, nakangiti ito at hindi makapagsalita (napipi ata)

Tenten: (smiles with singhot pa) Neji talaga luv mo ko?

Neji: (smiles yiihiiii!) oo

Tenten: (bigla nawala ang ngiti at binatukan si Neji) eh sira ulo ka pala eh! Bakit ngayon ka lang umamin I love you too din naman eh (nagcrack na ang boses ni Tenten dahil sa umiiyak na sya)

Neji: OO (then nagsmile at niyakap si Tenten) shhh… wag ka nang umiyak

Tenten: (yakap kay Neji) eh sira ka kasi eh pinahirapan mo pa ako

So magjowa na rin ang dalawa, ay naku ang dami nang nagka-aminan dahil sa concert na ito at syempre kuntento na si Neji dahil… haha hindi na pwede pang numaligid sa kanyang ang mga newly formed fanboys nya kung hindi patay sila. Pero hmmm… kung kanina dalawa ang na-iingit ngayon isa na lang at kilala nyo yun.

Hindi mapigilan titig ng titig hmm… sa babaing katabi nya na nakikipag usap sa bestfriend nyang nakayakap sa jowa nya na katabi ng ka teammate nya na naka-akbay sa syota nya na kausap ang katatabi pa lang na pinsan nya na ka-akbay din sa gf nya

Hay! Ang gulo bilog talaga ang mundo.

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

**Shurah: **tapos na! Chapter 10 chapter 11 up next

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	11. Rock Lee: I like to move it

**Disclaimer: **Yo! As simple as dis hindi ko pa pag-aari ang Naruto at maski ni isa sa mga songs na ginamit ko at (nag-isip at nag-halungkat) last time na nagcheck ako hindi ko pa rin pag-aari

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_So magjowa na rin ang dalawa, ay naku ang dami nang nagka-aminan dahil sa concert na ito at syempre kuntento na si Neji dahil… haha hindi na pwede pang numaligid sa kanyang ang mga newly formed fanboys nya kung hindi patay sila. Pero hmmm… kung kanina dalawa ang na-iingit ngayon isa na lang at kilala nyo yun._

_Hindi mapigilan titig ng titig hmm… sa babaing katabi nya na nakikipag usap sa bestfriend nyang nakayakap sa jowa nya na katabi ng ka teammate nya na naka-akbay sa syota nya na kausap ang katatabi pa lang na pinsan nya na ka-akbay din sa gf nya_

_Hay! Ang gulo bilog talaga ang mundo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 11: Rock Lee: I like to move it**

Hala, hala, hala kayo; bakit? Dahil si Rock Lee na ang magpe-perform baka kung ano na ang gawin nyan, pero wag naman kayong ganyan bigyan nyo naman ng pagkakataon ang tao. At malay nyo may natatagong galing pala itong si Lee.

Gaya nga ng sinabi ko marami na ang nangyari (refer sa chapter 10) at pasalamat na lang tayo at maganda ang kinalabasan, pero ito…errr… judge nyo na lang kung IN or OUT!

MC: wow that was galing! Pano ba yan sa mga fangirls at fangays ni Neji sorry na lang kayo at taken na sya

Fangirls/Fangays: Awwwwwwwwww! (hahaha wawa naman)

MC: pero baka malay nyo si papa Sasuke nyo hindi pa taken (giggles)

Fangirls/Fangays: (nabuhayan ng loob)

MC: well just hope ang pray na hindi pa sya taken

Fangirls/Fangays: Oo nga!

MC: hindi na tayo magpapaligoy-ligoy pa here is Rock Lee!

Audience: (cheers)

As usual ganito naman lagi naga-appear at disappear ang mga ninja but op cors in a puff of smoke

_**Poof**_

Lumabas si Rock Lee kasama pati nga back-up (wow meron pala sya nun) at nag good guy pose with his teeth go 'ping'

Audiece: OO;

Rock Lee:

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to ("Move it")

Repeat 2x

(Talking)

All girls all over the world,

Original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man!

I love how all girls a move them body,

And when ya move ya body, and move it,

Nice and sweet ang sexy, alright!

Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,

Original cute body you mek man mud up. (x2)

Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,

Physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,

Physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic

Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic

Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic

Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic

Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

(chorus)

Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,

Original cute body you mek man mud up. (x2)

Eye liner – pon ya face a mek man mud up

Nose powder – pon ya face a mek man muc up

Pluck ya eyebrow – pon ya face a mek man mud up

(pagdatin dito sa linyang ito naku si Rock Lee kung ano-ano nang pumasok sa isip, eh kasi naman ang kapal talaga ng kilay nya)

Woman ya nice broad face,

And ya nice hip, make man flip and bust up them lip.

Woman ya nice an energetic,

Big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic.

Woman ya nice broad face,

And ya nice hip, make man flip and bust up them lip.

Woman ya nice an energetic,

Big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic.

Repeat chorus to the end

Anak ng butete! Talentadong tao pala ito si Rock Lee bukod sa taijutsu, hanep na kilay…err… performance gayang-gaya yung original na kumanta at si Sir Gai proud na proud sa student of his

At bago pa sya tumuloy sa backstage makikita nyong kumakaripas ng takbo si Gai papunta ng stage at nakuuuuu ayan naaaaaaaa!

**WARNING: SOME SCENE MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR VERY YOUNG AUDIENCES PARENTAL GUIDANCE AND THE HOKAGE'S GUIDANCE IS STICKLY RECOMMENDED**

Kaya Hiashi-sama takpan mo mata ni Hanabi!

At yun na nga

SIR GAI!

LEE!

SIR GAI!

LEE!

Nag-akap ang dalawa with matching cliff and splashing ng tubig sa likod nila (and drama ng mga itu)

* * *

>

>

>

>

**Shurah: **tapos na! Chapter 11 chapter 12 up next

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	12. Sasuke: Now and Forever

**Disclaimer: **Yo! As simple as dis hindi ko po pag-aari ang Naruto at maski ni isa sa mga songs na ginamit ko at (nag-isip at nag-halungkat) last time na nagcheck ako hindi ko pa rin pag-aari

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Anak ng butete! Talentadong tao pala ito si Rock Lee bukod sa taijutsu, hanep na kilay…err… performance gayang-gaya yung original na kumanta at si Sir Gai proud na proud sa student of his_

_At bago pa sya tumuloy sa backstage makikita nyong kumakaripas ng takbo si Gai papunta ng stage at nakuuuuu ayan naaaaaaaa!_

**_WARNING: SOME SCENE MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR VERY YOUNG AUDIENCES PARENTAL GUIDANCE AND THE HOKAGE'S GUIDANCE IS STICKLY RECOMMENDED_**

_Kaya Hiashi-sama takpan mo mata ni Hanabi!_

_At yun na nga_

_SIR GAI!_

_LEE!_

_SIR GAI!_

_LEE!_

_Nag-akap ang dalawa with matching cliff and splashing ng tubig sa likod nila (and drama ng mga itu)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 12: Sasuke: Now and forever**

Hay grabe talaga mas magulo ngayon ng kumalat makalipas ng 6 sec na si Sasuke na ang susunod na lalabas kaya nga excited ang mga fangirls at fangays ni Sasuke at naka-cross fingers pa sila, hoping na hindi pa taken si papa Sasuke nila.

Kaya hindi na pinatagal ang kanilang paghihintay; sigawan ang lahat ng lumabas si Sasuke pero ang nakakagulat kasama nya si Sakura at magka-holding hands pa ang dalawa, this cause another rumor in the crowd.

Sasuke: (holds the mic) umm… siguro nagtataka kayo kung bakit kasama ko si Sakura

Fangirls/Fangays: (mwahaha taken na rin sya mga bakla) _sniffs_ (kasi ala na silang pag-asa)

Sakura: (tulala, nagtataka kung bakit sya inaya ni Sasuke papunta sa stage pero at d same time nagblush) …

_**Flashback**_

_Sa backstage habang naghahanda ang lahat para sa susunod na performance takbo dito, punta doon, punta dito pero sa isang banda may isa dito na kanina pa hindi mapakali at kung hindi pa sya itulak si Naruto at Kakashi papunta kay Sakura malamang hindi nya magagawa na lapitan si Sakura (ay torpe ka pala haaaaa!)_

_Naruto: (makes tulak-tulak) sige na lapitan mo na_

_Kakashi: (giggles) ay! Wala na Naruto tigilan mo na si Sasuke na totorpe na._

_Sasuke: (palibhasa ayaw makantsawan) oo na sige na manahimik lang kayo_

_At yun nga nilapitan na ng ating human ice cube ang love of his life, sa una parang ayaw nyang gawin pero nung narinig nya na sya na ang susunod wala na syang choice._

_Sakura: (lingon ng makitang palapit si Sasuke) !_

_Sasuke: (uy nag blush) Sa-Saku-Sakura_

_Sakura: (nagblush) bakit?_

_Sasuke: pwede ka bang sumama sa 'kin papunta ng stage_

_Sakura: (nagtataka) bakit? (wala ka na bang ibang matanong kundi puro bakit)_

_Sasuke: (hindi na nakapag salita nung tinawag na sya para lumabas papunta sa stage kaya hinatak na lang nya si Sakura)_

_**End flashback**_

At ayun na nga kaya nakatayo ngayon sila sa stage sa harap ng maraming tao at may iba pang plano si Sasuke, ano yon? Wheeeee! Parang hindi nyo pa alam edi syempre para ipa-alam sa kanila ang kanyang feelings sa babaeng katabi at para ipa-alam sa fanboys ni Sakura at sa mga Fangirls/Fangays nya na basta…

Sasuke: ang kantang maririnig nyo ngayon sa gabing ito ay para kay Sakura

Audience: (except sa fangirls/fangays ni Sasuke) Yiiiiiiiiihiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Sasuke: (tingin kay Sakura) Sakura siguro nagtataka ka kung bakit kita inaya dito kasi, una humihingi ako ng sorry for those times na tinawag kitang nakakairita so on and so forth, pangalawa dahil gusto kong ipa-alam sa kanila na I love you at kahit kailan hinding hindi kita ipagpapalit sa kahit ano o kahit sino pang pontio pilato dyan (nag giggle si Sakura sa statement nya yon) at pangatlo will you be my girlfriend?

Sakura: (hindi makapaniwala) Sas-Sasuke ummm…

Sasuke: _she's gonna say no, she's gonna say no, kung sino man dyan makapangyarihan na present ngayon tulungan nyo ko wag sana syang humindi dahil baka atakihin ako sa puso. Thought ng ating si Sasuke._

Sakura: (giggles dahil nakita nyang kinakabahan si Sasuke)

Sasuke: (d heart goes bubum bubum) …

Sakura: yes I will be your girlfriend (giggles) I love you too (sabay akap kay Sasuke)

Sasuke: (for d first time nag smile sya hindi nag smirk, umakap din kay Sakura)

Audience: mabuhay ang bagong magjowa! (sorry fangirls/fangays taken na rin sya at pati na mga fanboys ni Sakura)

Kaya pumunta na si Sakura sa backstage para panoorin ang kayang bf na magperform at syempre inulan sya ng pagbati at kantsaw pagdating nya ng backstage.

Sasuke: para sayo 'to Sakura luv yu.

_Whenever I'm weary  
From the battles that raged in my head  
You made sense of madness  
When my sanity hangs by a thread  
I lose my way, but still you  
Seem to understand  
Now & forever,  
I will be your man_

Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune  
That heaven has given to me  
I'll try to show you  
Each and every way I can  
Now & forever,  
I will be your man

Hmmmm… nagsenti daw ba, di ko alam ha may side ka palang ganito

_Now I can rest my worries  
And always be sure  
That I won't be alone, anymore  
If I'd only known you were there  
All the time,  
All this time. . ._

Until the day the ocean  
Doesn't touch the sand  
Now & forever  
I will be your man

Wow kinikilig naman ako ganda pa ng boses ni Sasuke kaka-elib, well actually plano nya talaga na itong kantang to ang kakantahin nya para kay Sakura.

_**Backstage**_

Nang pagkadating ni Sasuke sa backstage sinalubong agad sya ng akap ni Sakura proud na proud sa kanyang jowa, at syempre itong si Rock Lee hindi na makakaporma kay Sakura dahil kung hindi magigilitan sya ng leeg ni Sasuke na at this moment nagbibigay ng _Uchiha glare_ sa mga boys na tumitingin sa kanyang beloved Sakura.

* * *

>

>

>

>

**Shurah: **tapos na! Chapter 12 chapter 13 up next

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	13. Sakura: Are you that somebody?

**Disclaimer: **Yo! As simple as dis hindi ko po pag-aari ang Naruto at maski ni isa sa mga songs na ginamit ko at (nag-isip at nag-halungkat) last time na nagcheck ako hindi ko pa rin pag-aari. So don't worry be happy, enjoy reading at walang pasaway.

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Nang pagkadating ni Sasuke sa backstage sinalubong agad sya ng akap ni Sakura proud na proud sa kanyang jowa, at syempre itong si Rock Lee hindi na makakaporma kay Sakura dahil kung hindi magigilitan sya ng leeg ni Sasuke na at this moment nagbibigay ng Uchiha glare sa mga boys na tumitingin sa kanyang beloved Sakura._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 13: Sakura: Are you that somebody**

Hay naku gosh over na to as in todo todo na talaga to the highest level, and this time magulong magulo na talaga sa loob ng Konoha coliseum dahil sa excitement at sigurado madami silang nadiscover, ano yun? Let me refresh your memoriya.

1. Si Shikamaru bukod sa may gusto sya kay Ino magaling din naman pala sya kumanta.

2. Si Ino… oh yes hindi sya bakla at yung mga nagkamali at pinagkamalan syang bakla heh wrong kau!

3. Si Hinata bukod sa matagal na syang jowa ni Naruto magaling din naman pala taray ng lola mo!

4. Kiba, Kiba, Kiba syempre rocker rulez feel na feel ang performance.

5. Neji, taken na kaya ang mga fan girl at fan gays mangiyak ngiyak kaya nag cross finger na sila at nag wish na hindi pa taken si papa Sasuke (ha you wish)

6. Si Tenten hah taray mala J.Lo ang dating kaya yung mga dating nang-aasar sa kanya at tinatawag syang Amazona… naglalaway.

7. At si Rock Lee bukod sa taijutsu genius na magaling din sa kantahan. Kaya si Sir Gai proud na proud.

8. At si Sasuke hay sa wakas umamin din at ang dating ice block tunaw na sus si Sakura lang pala ang kasagutang, at yung mga nagcross fingers na mga fan girls at fan gays hindi lang mangiyak-ngiyak kala mo nagluluksa (wawa naman ang mga bruha)

At ngayon si Sakura naman ang magpe-perform, at since jowa na sya ni Sasuke wala nang boys na pwedeng lumapit sa kanya hah sorry na lang sa mga fanboys nya, at speaking of fan boys… ayun mga balisa at hindi mapakali dahil kanina pa sila binibigyan ng the famous _Uchiha 'death' glare_ ni Sasuke kaya ayun parang mga dagang na-corner ng pusa. At syempre si Sakura si Sasuke lang at kanyang koishi kaya ngayon ang song na ito ay para sa kanyang koishi.

Audience: (cheers)

Fanboys: (drooling pero nawala nang makitang galit na galit na si Sasuke) OO; TT

Sakura: (giggles tingin kay Sasuke at nag flying kiss)

Sasuke: (blush)

Sakura: Hi sa inyo! Nag-eenjoy ba kayo (tutok ng mic sa audience)

Audience: OO! (cheers)

Sakura: (giggles) ok simulan na natin let the fun begins!

At ayuuuuun naaaaaaaaaaaa! Nag-intro na at nagsimula ng sumayaw si Sakura at in fairness seductively at yung mga fanboys at nakalimutan na may Sasuke na pwedeng magornamentado any time.

_Boy, I been watching you like a hawk in the sky_

_That flies, cause you were my prey (my prey)_

_Boy, I promise you if we keep bumpin heads_

_I know that one of these days (days)_

_We gon hook it up while we talk on the phone_

_But see, I don't know if that's good_

_I been holding back this secret from you_

_I probably shouldn't tell it but  
_

_CHORUS_

_If I, if I let you know_

_You can't tell nobody_

_I'm talking bout nobody_

_Are you responsible?_

_Boy I gotta watch my back _

_Cause I'm not just anybody_

_Is it my go, is it your go_

_Sometimes I'm goody-goody _

_Right now I'm naughty naughty_

_Say yes or say no_

_Cause I really need somebody_

_Tell me YOUR that somebody_

At pati si Sasuke naglalaway dahil sa jowa nya at nakalimutan na may mga fanboys na umaaligid natulala sa kanyang jowa...

_Boy, won't you pick me up at the park right now_

_Up the block, while everyone sleeps (sleeps, sleeps)_

_I'll be waiting there with my trench, my locs, my hat_

_Just so I'm low key_

_If you tell the world (don't sleep, you know that we'll be weak)_

_Oh boy, see I'm trusting you with my heart, my soul_

_I probably shouldn't let ya but if I  
_

_CHORUS 2_

_If I, if I let this go_

_You can't tell nobody_

_I'm talking bout nobody_

_Are you responsible?_

_Boy I gotta watch my backcause _

_I'm not just anybody_

_Is it my go, is it your go_

_Sometimes I'm goody-goody_

_Right now I'm naughty naughty_

_Say yes or say no_

_Cause I really need somebody_

_Tell me YOUR that somebody_

Oi! si Shino since na wala syang part kanina eto nagra-rap at in fairness kainess may hidden talent pala ang bruho, with the consent of Sasuke ayun on d stage with a mic (nagsasalita pala yan akala ko wala nang balak na mag utter malang ng kahit ilang salita)

_Baby girl_

_I'm the man from the big VA_

_Won't you come play round my way_

_And listen to what I gotta say_

_Timbaland_

_Don't you know I am the man_

_Rock shows here to Japan_

_Have people shaking-shaking my hand_

_Baby girl, better known as Aaliyah_

_Give me hives, corns, and high fevers_

_Make the playa haters believe us_

_Don'tcha know_

_Gotta tell somebody_

_Cause  
_

_Cause I really need somebody_

_Tell me you're that somebody  
_

_Repeat CHORUS 2  
_

_CHORUS_

_You can't tell nobody, _

_I'm talking about nobody_

_I hope you're responsible_

_Boy I gotta watch my back_

_CAUSE IM NOT JUST ANYBODY_

_Is it my go, is it your go_

_Sometimes I'm goody-goody_

_Right now I'm NAUGHTY NAUGHTY_

_Say yes or say no_

_Cause I really need somebody_

_Tell me YOU that somebody  
_

_Instrumental break  
_

_CHORUS_

_Is it my go, is it your go_

_Sometimes I'm goody-goody_

_Right now I'm NAUGHTY NAUGHTY_

_Cause I really need somebody_

_Tell me YOUR that somebody_

At yehey tapos na si Sakura at makakahinga na ng maluwag si Sasuke at wala nang fan boys na maglalaway! At sa back stage proud na proud ang mga friends ang specially ehem Sasuke.

* * *

**Shurah: **tapos na! yah yah alam ko BORING pero ala eh masyado na rin akong busy kaya hindi na nakakapag update but I'll try, anyway Chapter 13 chapter 14 is up next

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	14. Pasaway 2: Rock Lee matakot ka naman

**Disclaimer: **Yo! As simple as dis hindi ko po pag-aari ang Naruto at maski ni isa sa mga songs na ginamit ko at (nag-isip at nag-halungkat) last time na nagcheck ako hindi ko pa rin pag-aari. So don't worry be happy, enjoy reading at walang pasaway.

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_At yehey tapos na si Sakura at makakahinga na ng maluwag si Sasuke at wala nang fan boys na maglalaway! At sa back stage proud na proud ang mga friends ang specially ehem Sasuke._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 14: Pasaway 2: Rock Lee matakot ka naman**

Well alam nyo naman kung ano-ano ang mga reaksyon ng mga audience sa isang concert diba, eh sino ba namang hindi pa nakapunta sa concert kung hindi nyo pa nagagawa yun ay aba bilis-bilisan nyo na at ang saya-saya talaga peksman sigurado at mage-enjoy kayo. At yung ang nangyayari sa mga nanonood ng concert na pinasimulan ni Tsunade lahat ay nage-enjoy at kahit na sandali lang ay nakalimutan nila ang kanilang mga alalahanin; at ngayon… ngayon ituloy na natin ang kwento.

Grabe high na high ang lahat at pinanabikan ang mga susunod na magtatanghal at eto na

MC: gising pa ba kayo? (makes tutok the mic sa audience)

Audience: (screams) OO!

MC: ano? Hindi ko kayo marinig, gising pa ba kayo? (ay hala talagang nabinig na ata)

Audience: (mas malakas pa) OO! Bingi!

MC: (na taken aback) hehehe o bweno simu-

Bigla syang na interrupt ng lumabas si Rock Lee ang inagaw ang mic sa MC na ikinagulat ng mga manonood at hayun nagsimula ang tug-of-mic ng dalawa hanggang sa nanalo din sa wakas si Lee at sinimulan na ang pakulo

Lee: (good guy pose) hey, hey, hey ppl ready na ba kayo ok simulan na natin back-up pls. (at lumabas ang mga back-up nya)

Audience: OO; Oo --; (shiver)

Lee: This song is called Totoy bibo ang team song namin ng aking beloved teacher na si Sir Gai, Siiiiiirrrrrrrrrr! This one's for you man (good guy pose uli and the ipin goes 'ping')

Gai: TT Lee I'm so pround of you student of mine GO POWER OF YOUTH!

Audience: OO;

At hayun sinimulan na ni Lee ang kanyang pang-gugulo… err… performance pala hehehe!

_O ang galing-galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Bibong-bibo gumalaw _

Noong bata pa ako tinuruan ako ng lolo ng tango  
Pasadoble, boogie, rhumba, itinuro ng tatay ko  
Pinagsama-sama ko kaya ako ngayo'y bibong-bibo  
Kaya ang tawag nila sa akin Totoy Bibbo

O ang galing-galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Bibong-bibo gumalaw

Lagi akong niyayaya tuwing maypiyesta, bentang-benta  
Lahat lumuluwa ang mata pag ako'y nakikita't palapit na  
It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's only me  
Remember M, Remember E  
Remember me, Totoy Bibbo

O ang galing-galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Bibong-bibo gumalaw

Di ko mapigilan yumugyog ako sa tugtog  
Lahat ay iindak, sumasabay  
Kay Totoy Bibbo...  
Kay Totoy Bibbo...

Ang galing-galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Bibong-bibo gumalaw (Tango Ka Nga)

_O ang galing-galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Bibong-bibo gumalaw_

_Ay ang galing, kaya nga_

_Rock And Roll Nga Dyan_

_Ang galing-galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Bibong-bibo gumalaw_

_Ang Galing Mo Totoy Bibbo (I Love You)_

_Ang galing-galing niya'ng sumayaw  
Galing niya'ng gumalaw, galing niya'ng sumayaw  
Galing niya'ng gumalaw, galing niya'ng sumayaw  
Bibong-bibo gumalaw_

_O ang galing-galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Bibong-bibo gumalaw_

_Galing ko gumalaw, galing ko sumayaw  
Bibong-bibo gumalaw_

Lee: tenk yu tenk yu my lovely audience (flying kiss) tenk yu mga fans!

Audience: (tinaman na ng… NGINIG)

Kakanta pa ulit si Lee kaso…

* * *

>

>

>

>

**Shurah: **chapter 14 tapos na at ngayon yehey chapter 15 na eto na abangan nyo na 2.

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	15. Naruto: Hari ng Sablay

**Disclaimer: **Yo! As simple as dis hindi ko po pag-aari ang Naruto at maski ni isa sa mga songs na ginamit ko at (nag-isip at nag-halungkat) last time na nagcheck ako hindi ko pa rin pag-aari. So don't worry be happy, enjoy reading at walang pasaway.

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Lee: tenk yu tenk yu my lovely audience (flying kiss) tenk yu mga fans!_

_Audience: (tinaman na ng… NGINIG)_

_Kakanta pa ulit si Lee kaso…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 15: Naruto: Hari ng Sablay**

Pagkatapos gumawa ng kababalaghan…err mali pala pagtatanghal ni Rock Lee na ikanatuwa ng kanyang butihing guro na si Sir Gai na ipinagmamalaki pa sa mga manonood at tila ayaw pang umalis sa stage, at aba babanat pa ata ng isa at hmm… mukahang balak pang sabayan ng kanyang guro, siguro dahil sa reaction nang madla na tila may kung anong delubyo ang mangyayari at asar na asar na ang ating bida na si Naruto kaya dali-dali syang pumunta ng stage at inis-snatch ang kawawang mic na kanina pa pinag-aagawan at pinagpasapasahan.

At syempre ayun si Rock Lee lulugo-lugong bumalik sa backstage

Audience: (biglang nag sigh in relief)

Naruto: (hawak ang mic) Yo! Ppl

Audience: (sweatdrop) Huh?

Naruto: (na inis ata) Grr… pagdi kayo nagresponce dyan jombag aabuting nyo

Audience: (napalunok) Yo! (cheers)

Naruto: (grins) yan!... o bweno papakitaan ko kayo kung ano ang talent… Maestro…

_**Poof**_

Biglang lumitaw ang d rest ng team 7 with the instruments ready for the rock n' roll Kakashi in drums, Sasuke sa lead guitar at syempre ang kanyang beloved jowa na si Sakura sa base at swempre the loud mouthed ninja sa vocals

Audience: (cheers, whistles, catcalls)

Sasuke fan girls: Sasuke ang gwapo mo talaga; I love you Sasuke aaaahh! (biglang natigilan dahil…)

Sakura: (death glare) tantanan nyo jowa ko!

Naruto: (makes pukpok sa mic) testing, testing 1, 2, 3 ok! Honey luv…

Hinata: (nasa backstage nagbu-blush)

Naruto: ummm… this song ay ang dakilang team song ng buhay ko coz I'm guilty na ako ang Hari ng Sablay at it goes something like dis'

Audience: (another sets of cheers)

At ayun sinimulan na ang intro at wow galing…

Please lang wag kang magulat  
kung biglang akong magkalat  
mula pa ng pagkabata  
mistulan ng tanga  
sa'n - sa'n nadadapa  
sa'n - sa'n bumabangga  
ang puso kong kawawa  
may pag-asa pa ba

oooh, ayoko ng magsori  
oooh, sawa na akong magsisi

pasensya ka na  
mabilis lang akong mataranta

ako ang hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari ng sablay  
hinding- hindi makasabay  
sabay sa hangin ng aking buhay  
hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari, ako ang hari

isang tama sampung mali  
ganyan ako pumili  
'di na mababawi ng puso kong sawi  
daig pa ang telenovela  
kung ako ay magdrama  
ganyan ba talaga guhit ng aking tadhana

oooh, sawa na akong magsori  
oooh, ayoko ng magsisi

pasensya ka na  
mabilis lang akong mataranta

ako ang hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari ng sablay  
hinding- hindi makasabay  
sabay sa hangin ng aking buhay  
hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari, ako ang hari

woah, ayoko ng magsori  
oooh, sawa na akong magsisi

pasensya ka na  
mabilis lang akong mataranta

ako ang hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari ng sablay  
hinding- hindi makasabay  
sabay sa hangin ng aking buhay  
hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari, ako ang hari

ako ang hari ng sablay  
hinding- hindi makasabay  
sabay sa hangin ng aking buhay  
hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari ng sablay  
ako ang hari, ako ang hari

hari ng sablay

Pagkatapos kumanta ni Naruto ng theme song ng kanyang buhay tameme lahat ng audience dahil ang pambansang krung-krung ng Konoha na si Naruto ay isa palang taong talentado.

Audience: (blink, blink, blink) …

Naruto: Oi!

Audience: …

Naruto: (twitching) wala ba kayong mga kamay

Audience: (muling nabuhayan ng dugo, nagsigawan ang lahat at sa wakas ang hinihintay na respeto at pagkilala na ilang beses na nyang binalikan para magkaroon ng visa ay nasa kanya na sa wakas at may bonus pang hiyawan, sigawan at kung ano-ano pa) Idol! Wooooooooooo!

Naruto: (tulo luha pati sipon yuck!) Salamat (peace sign) salamat mga fans!

Team 7: (waves at nagdisappear pero bumalik at hinatak si Naruto from his idol moment)

Samantala sa isang sulok na kung man ay nandun ang isang Rock Lee at naghihimutok dahil inis-snatch ni Naruto ang spotlight sa kanya.

Rock Lee: (Nabuhayan w/ matching fire in his eyes at kidlat sa background) O Hindeeeeeeeeeee! (parang si Master Pogi!) hindi ako papayag na agawin nanaman ni Naruto ang dapat na sa akin.

Susugod na sana sya sa stage nang biglang hablutin ni Neji at Tenten pabalik ang ka teammate nilang bao.

Neji: (hatak-hatak si Lee) Lee tama na yan tatakutin mo nanaman ang mga audience.

Lee: (na hurt) **_sniff _**Ngunit Neji hindi ako papayag na sila Naruto nanaman ang maging bida sa storyang ito.

Tenten: (iling na lang) wala kang magagawa bat hindi mo pakiusapan ang author.

Lee: (nabuhayan ng loob) oo nga noh (punta sa author na nananahimik sa isang tabi) Shurah o Shurah (lumuhod) nakikiysap ako let me have my moment.

Shurah: (sweatdrop at binatukan ang pasaway na character) Oi! Author ako hindi fairy god mother… at isa my moment ka na kanina ha dalawa pa nga eh! (death glare)

Lee: (nag-isip) nga noh! (kumaripas na takbo nang Makita ang death glare na pinakawalan ng author)

Lee: (bumalik ulit) para kang si Sasuke kung mag glare magka maganak ba kayo?

Shurah: (death glare ulit) op corse I'm from the future now get the hell out of my face you naglalakad na bao

Lee: _no wonder_ thought na lang nya at kumaripas na ng takbo palayo

Neji/Tenten: (sigh_) salamat naman at tumigil na rin sya pano kaya namin naging kateam to' _thought ng dalawa.

So yun nga ang nangyari sa concert na yon

Tapos na!

)---,'-----

)---,'----- gusto mo pa

)---,'----- sige ibaba mo pa

)---,'----- malapit na

)---,'----- malapit na

)---,'----- onti na lang

)---,'----- isa na lang

)---,'----- isang-isa na lang

)---,'----- ok fine

hehehehe kala nyo tapos na noh! Hindi pa may kasunod pa yan kung ang mga estudyante nila may parte na sa concert na ito syempre pahuhuli pa ba ang mga teachers nila op cors hindi at pls. welcome the…

Abangan sa next chapter

* * *

**Shurah: **chapter 15 tapos na at ngayon yehey chapter 16 na eto na abangan nyo na 2 talaga pramis

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	16. Feeling F4: Kakashi, Asuma, Gai at Iruka

**Disclaimer: **Yo! As simple as dis hindi ko po pag-aari ang Naruto at maski ni isa sa mga songs na ginamit ko at (nag-isip at nag-halungkat) last time na nagcheck ako hindi ko pa rin pag-aari. So don't worry be happy, enjoy reading at walang pasaway.

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Samantala sa isang sulok na kung man ay nandun ang isang Rock Lee at naghihimutok dahil inis-snatch ni Naruto ang spotlight sa kanya._

_Rock Lee: (Nabuhayan w/ matching fire in his eyes at kidlat sa background) O Hindeeeeeeeeeee! (parang si Master Pogi!) hindi ako papayag na agawin nanaman ni Naruto ang dapat na sa akin._

_Susugod na sana sya sa stage nang biglang hablutin ni Neji at Tenten pabalik ang ka teammate nilang bao._

_Neji: (hatak-hatak si Lee) Lee tama na yan tatakutin mo nanaman ang mga audience._

_Lee: (na hurt) **sniff **Ngunit Neji hindi ako papayag na sila Naruto nanaman ang maging bida sa storyang ito._

_Tenten: (iling na lang) wala kang magagawa bat hindi mo pakiusapan ang author._

_Lee: (nabuhayan ng loob) oo nga noh (punta sa author na nananahimik sa isang tabi) Shurah o Shurah (lumuhod) nakikiysap ako let me have my moment._

_Shurah: (sweatdrop at binatukan ang pasaway na character) Oi! Author ako hindi fairy god mother… at isa my moment ka na kanina ha dalawa pa nga eh! (death glare)_

_Lee: (nag-isip) nga noh! (kumaripas na takbo nang Makita ang death glare na pinakawalan ng author)_

_Lee: (bumalik ulit) para kang si Sasuke kung mag glare magka maganak ba kayo?_

_Shurah: (death glare ulit) op corse I'm from the future now get the hell out of my face you naglalakad na bao_

_Lee: no wonder thought na lang nya at kumaripas na ng takbo palayo_

_Neji/Tenten: (sigh) salamat naman at tumigil na rin sya pano kaya namin naging kateam to' thought ng dalawa._

_So yun nga ang nangyari sa concert na yon_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 16: Feeling F4: Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, at Iruka?**

Hay! Hay hay ang saya talaga tapos na ang mga batang iri na magperform… pero akala ng mga audience tapos na ang palabas pero as they say maraming namamatay sa maling akala at yun namatay nga lahat ng mga audience dahil sa maling akala nila…joke, joke, joke! (biglang binato ng kung ano-ano ang author (ok sige hindi na biro lang) pero bigla nalang nagsigawan ang mga audience na nasa front row malapit sa stage sa sobrang lakas napalingon ang lahat at nagstay

At ayun nga may lumabas na apat na damuho galing sa ilalim ng stage (think of the F4 concert ng pinalabas sa 2 ganun yon) at aba grand entrance hindi na in a puff of smoke grabe laki ng budget nila

MC: Presenting ang mala F4 na sila Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, at Iruka

Audience: (mas malakas pa na tilian, sigawan at hiyawan)

Kakashi: hello sa inyong lahat

Asuma: kala nyo ang mga estudyante lang namin ang may palabas ano

Gai: hindi kami papayag nyang dahil kami naman ang magpapakita kung gaano kami ka talentado (sama atang pakinggan nun Gai)

Iruka: umm… actually hindi naman dapat ako kasama dito pero it's worth a try kaya mag ready na kayo!

Inner Iruka: (ay aba meron din naman pala sya nun) Fota kasalanan mo to Kakashi! Pasalamat ka't bestpren kita!

>

>

>

_**Flashback**_

_Kasalukuyang nasa faculty room si Iruka at nagpapahinga na biglang lumitaw si Kakashi._

_Iruka: O Kakashi anong ginagawa mo dito, diba dapat kasama mo sila Naruto na magpraktice kamusta na nga pala ang pasaway na yon?_

_Kakashi: ok lang as usual maingay pa rin pero mabuti naman at hindi na gaano yun siguro ang ipekto ni Hinata sa kanya pasalamat ko lang._

_Iruka: hmmm… ano nga pala ginagawa mo dito?_

_Kakashi: (biglang nagpa-cute) Irukaaaa diba mag-bestpren tayo?_

_Iruka: (nod)_

_Kakashi: diba handa kang tumulong sa iyong bestpren?_

_Iruka: (nod hindi na at nya nagugustuhan ang kapupuntahan ng usapan nilang ito)_

_Kakashi: (grins) kung ganon (biglang lumuhod) nakikiusap ako kulang kami ng isa pang myembro sa grupo namin nila Asuma at Gai magpeperform tayo sa concert as (nag starry eyed) F4 (pano fan kasi sya nung mga yon)_

_Iruka: naku sinasabi ko na nga ba (ng mamalayang nakaluhod pa rin si Kakashi) tumayo ka na nga dyan at baka kung no pang isipin nila._

_Kakashi: sige na bestpren pumayag ka na (nang makitang pinagtitinginan sila ng iba pang mga faculty)_

_Iruka: (sweatdrop) oo na sige na payag na ako sa plano mo_

_Kakashi: yay mabuhay ang F4 kumpleto na kita tayo sa practice mamaya kila Asuma wag kang mahuhuli!_

_Iruka: OO; at nagsalita ang pinaka punctual na Jounin sa Konoha._

_**End flashback**_

**_>_**

****

****

**_>_**

****

****

**_>_**

****

****

**_>_**

Kakashi: alam ko Chinese ito at malamang hindi nyo maintindihan pero carry naman eh and this song is entitled Ask for more by our favorite F4

Feeling F4: (biglang nagsway in the beat of the music at kinanta ang unang verse ng song)

Kakashi:

yong gan zhui zhe shi zui hao de ji hui

Asuma:

gan jue xiang guang yi kou mao zhu bao de kuai le

Iruka:

xiang qiang fei wu fa fu zhi de tie hui

Gai:

wei you ni jie wo de ke

Kakashi:

yang ke wang wu xian de zai sheng zhang

ai bin bu zhi shi huan xiang

woo woo woo

Iruka:

yang zhe shi jie shui zhu yan jin yan chang

you xiang xiang jiu you neng liang zai fei xiang

woo woo woo

Feeling F4

Don't Stop, Ask for more

wo men zhi de zui te bie de gen hao gen duo

Gai:

ni de wen shi sheng ming li zui tian mei de pei fang

chong chi yi qe bian de bu zai yi yang

Feeling F4

yong gan zhui zhe shi zui hao de ji hui

gan jue xiang guang yi kou mao zhu bao de kuai le

xiang qian fei wu fa fu zhi de ti hui

wei you ni jie wo ke

zai meng xiang li zai tan suo

Iruka:

yang ke wang wu xian de zai sheng zhang

ai bin bu zhi shi huan xiang

woo woo woo

Kakashi:

yang zhe shi jie shui zhe yan jin yan chang

you xiang xiang jiu you neng liang zai fei xiang

woo woo woo

Feeling F4

Don't Stop, Ask for more

wo men zhi de zui te bie de gen hao gen duo

Asuma:

ni de wen shi sheng ming li zui tian mei de pei fang

chong chi yi qe bian de bu zai yi yang

Feeling F4

yong gan zhui zhe shi zui hao de ji hui

gan jue xiang guang yi kou mao zhu bao de kuai le

xiang qian fei wu fa fu zhi de ti hui

wei you ni jie wo ke

zai meng xiang li zai tan suo

Don't Stop, Ask for more

wo men zhi de zui te bie de gen hao gen duo

Gai:

ni de wen shi sheng ming li zui tian mei de pei fang

chong chi yi qe bian de bu zai yi yang

Wooo

Feeling F4

yong gan zhui zhe shi zui hao de ji hui

gan jue xiang guang yi kou mao zhu bao de kuai le

xiang qian fei wu fa fu zhi de ti hui

wei you ni jie wo ke

zai meng xiang li zai tan suo

yong gan zhui zhe shi zui hao de ji hui

gan jue xiang guang yi kou

mao zhu bao de kuai le

xiang qian fei wu fa fu zhi de ti hui

wei you ni jie wo ke

zai meng xiang li zai tan suo

haha kala nyo mga estudyante lang nila ha syempre kung talentado ang mga estudyante nila di hamak na mas talentado ang mga teachers nila koreeeek!

at yun, yun, yun pumunta na sila sa backstage at si Kurenai hindi makapaghintay kaya sinunggaban agad ang jowa nyang fan na fan ng F4 at ayun tinadtad ng kiss, at syempre ito namang si lalake enjoy naman…

kaya abangan ang grand finale!

* * *

**Shurah: **chapter 16 tapos na at ngayon yehey chapter 17 na eto na abangan nyo na 2 talaga pramis malapit na rin itong matapos yehey malapit ng matapos fota nahihirapan na rin akong mag-isip ako'y tinatakbuhan na ng mga idea pucha abangan nyo ang hindi magbasa suntok sa nguso want some?

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


	17. Finale

**Disclaimer: **Yo! As simple as dis hindi ko po pag-aari ang Naruto at maski ni isa sa mga songs na ginamit ko at (nag-isip at nag-halungkat) last time na nagcheck ako hindi ko pa rin pag-aari. So don't worry be happy, enjoy reading at walang pasaway.

* * *

**Talentado**

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_haha kala nyo mga estudyante lang nila ha syempre kung talentado ang mga estudyante nila di hamak na mas talentado ang mga teachers nila koreeeek!  
_

_at yun, yun, yun pumunta na sila sa backstage at si Kurenai hindi makapaghintay kaya sinunggaban agad ang jowa nyang fan na fan ng F4 at ayun tinadtad ng kiss, at syempre ito namang si lalake enjoy naman…_

_kaya abangan ang grand finale!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

>

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 17: Grand Finale: All stars**

MC: Yosh yo mga ppl nag-eenjoy ba kayo?

Audience: OO!

MC: Bitin pa ba kayo?

Audience: bitin pa kami!

MC: well… too bad matatapos na tayo

Audience: Awww…

MC: pero wag kayong mag-alala dahil eto na todo na talaga i2 pls welcome here's to perform the all stars for out grand finale

Audience: (cheers grabe sobrang ingay na nila)

Then there's a massive **_poof_** and out went the pasaways na nagperform kanina para sa kanilang grand finale kaya naman ng makita ng mga audience ang mga pasaway ng ititch naku talaga naman kala mo nagkaroon ng edsa 4 at edsa 5 ng magkasabay daig pa rally sa mendiola sa sobrang kaingayan.

Kakashi: Yo! Mga ppl mage-end na po ating concert sana nag-enjoy kayo.

Asuma: and we like to say Thank you sa inyong lahat

Gai: at nawa'y kayo'y nasiyahan sa aming munting palabas at- (nagdrama daw ba)

Kinuha na ni Iruka ang mic kay Gai dahil…ehem… alam nyo na tutuloy nanaman yan sa pagmamando nya tungkol sa the power of youth

Iruka: ; hehe naku pasensya na po, anywayz narito ang aming huling palabas sana magustuhan nyo…

At that the lights dim at spotlight lang ang nakabukas at unang lumabas si Hinata wearing a halter top evening gown na may pagka blue-white ang kulay at wow ganda…

Hinata:

_Endless, we'll be together always  
and I will hold forever  
This love that we have come to know  
we'll always stay In love this way  
until forever and a day  
and I will never ever change  
cause you are all my eyes can see  
it's everlasting _

Bridge:  
Promise that you'll always love me  
That I will be your one and only  
and that you'll hold me 'til eternity

Refrain:  
Say you'll keep me in your heart  
Promise me, we'll never part  
I can only love you so much more  
cause you are all I'm living for  
and the only thing I'd do  
Is to give my love to you  
and forever you'll be in my heart  
The way I've always loved you from the start

At ngayon naman si Ino from the backstage wearing purple spaghetti strap gown na criss-cross sa likuran

_Hold me like you've never done before  
let me dream away my life  
let me spend this night away  
until it's morning love me say  
you'll never leave me  
even if tomorrow  
there will be no more sun to shine  
you're all that matters _

Bridge:  
Promise that you'll always love me  
That I will be your one and only  
and that you'll hold me 'til eternity

Refrain: 2x  
Say you'll keep me in your heart  
Promise me, we'll never part  
I can only love you so much more  
cause you are all I'm living for  
and the only thing I'd do  
Is to give my love to you  
and forever you'll be in my heart  
The way I've always loved you from the start

At ngayon naman si Tenten wearing a strapless gown ng kulay orange with her hair down na oh wow instant ayos…

Tenten:

_Gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
Better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older, ooh yeah... _

This mountain I must climb  
Is like the world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grow colder

REFRAIN:  
In my life, there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

CHORUS:  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me, yeah...

And now ang proud jowa ni Sasuke wearing a peach evening gown na may cherry blossom na nakadesign sa bodice na pantaas nya…

_Gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
Got nowhere left to hide  
Looks like love has finally found me _

REFRAIN:  
In my life, there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far

_To change this lonely life _

CHORUS:  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me, yeah...

Dito naman nag duet na ang 4 at parang…parang may mga angel na walang langit ay mali angel na galing sa langit…

_  
BRIDGE:  
Lord help me to be strong  
On this road I travel on  
When I'm lost and lonely find me  
My journey's just begun  
And I'm not the only one  
Cause I wanna know  
I wanna know  
I wanna know... _

CHORUS:  
I wanna know what love is  
(Yes I've found out)  
I want you to show me  
(Show me baby...)  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
(Yeah...)

I wanna know what love is  
(I wanna know what love is)  
I want you to show me  
(Show me baby...)  
I wanna feel what love is  
(Give me your love, you somebody)

_I know you can show me _

I wanna know what love is  
(I wanna know...)  
I want you to show me...

Natapos ang kanta ng mga girls at pumunta muna sila sa gilid ng stage para bigyang daan ang mga ehem… hunk of a syota nila… all wearing umm… ayaw man nilang suoting eh coat and tie pero naka black coat sila walang tie ang pagkakaiba lang iba-iba ang kulay ng shirts sa ilalim kay Sasuke blue, Neji white, Naruto orange, Shikamaru green

Sasuke:

_Take me as you are  
Push me off the road  
The sadness I need this time to be with you  
I'm freezing in the sun  
I'm burning in the rain  
The silence I'm screaming  
Calling out your name _

And I do  
Reside in your heat  
Put out the fire with me and find  
Yeah you lose the side of your circles  
That's what I'll do if we say goodbye

To be is all I got to be  
And all that I see  
And all that I need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight

Neji:

_The calmness in your face  
That I see through the night  
The warmth of your light is pressing unto us  
You didn't ask me why  
I never would have known  
Oblivion is falling down _

To be is all I got to be  
And all that I see  
And all that I need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight

Sasuke/Neji:

_If you could only know me  
Like your prayers at night  
Then everything between you and me will be alright_

Sasuke:

_To be is all I got to be  
And all that I see  
And all that I need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight  
_

Neji:

_She's already taken  
She's already taken  
She's already taken me_

Sasuke:

_She's already taken  
She's already taken  
She's already taken me _

The day you said goodnight..

And now out comes Naruto ang Shikamaru bagamat tinatamad ang mokong ginawa na rin nya dahil patay sya kay kumander at isa pa ang daming makulit kasi…

Naruto:

_When I look in your eyes I can see that you  
Want to be with me but you're so scared  
And I don't know what to say or do  
But the tears keep falling from your eyes  
And I know that  
Times won't change my love  
And I can't do nothing to keep you_

_  
Oh, I'll give my love oh when I hold you tight  
Give my love through kisses oh so bright  
And you know that I can't change my love  
Take my love all through the night…_

Shikamaru:

_As the hours pass away  
You think that love ain't here to stay  
Feel a beat from your chest  
But you don't give doubt a moment's rest  
You dream the future and all you see is dark_

_Listen to your heart baby the truth will sent sparks_

_  
Now I'll give my love oh when I hold you tight  
Give my love through kisses oh so bright  
And you know that I can't change my love  
Take my love all through the night…_

_Instrumental_

Naruto:

_Now I'll give my love oh when I hold you tight  
Give my love through kisses oh so bright  
And you know that time won't change my love  
Take my love all through the night…_

Shikamaru:

_I'll give my love oh when I hold you tight  
Give my love, through kisses oh so bright  
And you know that I can't change my love  
Take my love all through the night…_

Syempre pa huhuli ba ang mga teachers nila hindi syempre now out comes the feeling F4 or in short GAKI as in **G**ai, **A**suma, **K**akashi, **I**ruka

Kakashi:

_If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind  
If only you could heal my heart just one more time  
Even when I close my eyes  
There's an image of your face  
And once again I come to realize  
You're a loss I can't replace_

GAKI:

_Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave_ me  
_Soledad  
_

Iruka:

_Walking down the streets of Nothing Ville  
Where our love was young and free  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
It has come to be_

Asuma:

_I would give my life away  
If it could only be the same  
Cause I can't still the voice inside of me  
That is calling out your name  
_

GAKI:

_Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
_

_In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad_

Gai:

_Time will never change the things you've told me  
After all we're meant to be love will bring us back to you and me  
If only you could see_

GAKI:

_Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad_

At eto na magpapahuli ba naman ba si Lee hindi ang sagot asa pa kayo kung umayaw yan, kasama si Shino, Kiba at Chouji wearing the same type of clothes na suot nila Sasuke pero iba rin ang kulay at since taken na ang green si Lee masakit man sa loob nag black na lang si Shino gray, at si kiba dark brown (ang baduy ata) at si Chouji kakulay nung lagi nyang suot. LeShi KiCho meaning **Le** is for Lee, **Shi** for Shino, **Ki** for Kiba at **Cho** kay Chouji…

LeShi KiCho:

_Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya..._

Kiba:

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. _

But did you know,  
that when it snows,  
my eyes become large and,  
the light that you shine can be seen.

_  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Ooh Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
_

Chouji:

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
There's so much inside. _

You remain,  
you...

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby

Shino:

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.._

_Yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? _

But did you know,  
that when it snows,  
my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Been kissed from a rose on the grey.

Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels, yeah.

Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,

LeShi KiCho:

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
and if I should fall, at all _

I've been kissed by a rose  
been kissed by a rose on the grey.

Lee:

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
There's so much inside. _

You remain...

My power, my pleasure, my pain.

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,  
that when it snows,  
my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

LeShi KiCho:

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels. _

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels. Yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom  
a light hits the gloom on the grey

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

At hayun, hayun, hayun nag bow ang lahat at nagpalak-pakan ang mga tao yey tapos na ang concert at nag-enjoy ang lahat, lumabas si Tsunade para magpasalamat sa lahat ng nagpunta at hindi lang yon sa kaloob-looban nila hanggang sa bituka at mga laman loob nila ay silently nagpapasalamat kundi dahil dito sa concert na ito malamang na tinuring nilang kalokohan ay sya palang naging dahilan para sila magkalapit ng mga jowa nila ngayon at malamang mga lonely parin sila at walang mga jowa ang mga ito…

**The end**

* * *

>

>

>

>

>

**Shurah: **chapter 17 tapos na at ngayon yehey tapos na fota nahirapan din akong mag-isip ako'y tinatakbuhan na ng mga idea pucha ang hindi magbasa suntok sa nguso want some? Thank you talaga at tapos na and so far ito ang pinaka mahabang storyang ginawa ko

Read and Review pls.

Comments, suggestions, no violent reaction ppl.

Kung gusto nyo mag-suggest na song o ng situation sa storyang ito don't worry ilalagay ko naman kung kanino galing, feel free to suggest ok.


End file.
